


It had to be you

by Linisen



Series: YOI Omegaverse week 2019 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe Hunt and Mating Runs, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Huntverse, It's basicly a dating show but not really, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Omega Verse, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: There is a new omega on screen, black short hair falling softly over his forehead, messy, but in a cute way. Almost as if it’s been styled to look like he just crawled out of bed, effortlessly beautiful. He’s in glasses, blue framed, deep brown eyes wide behind the lenses. He has a delicate nose, high but soft cheekbones, plump pink lips and a soft crimson blush coloring his cheeks. It’s only his face and upper body that’s visible on screen, and he’s in a soft looking knitted sweater, cream color complementing his skin perfectly. The customary collar around his neck is black, covering his scent glands while still drawing attention to his  graceful neck. He’s gorgeous. Utterly breathtaking, and Victor can’t help but lean forward, eyes wide and ears focused on the lovely being on the screen.“H-Hi- uhm. I’m Yuuri.”or, Victor and Yuuri enter a dating program formed after the old time mating hunts where the alphas get omegas presented to them and choose who they want to hunt down. None of the omegas catches Victor's intrest, until Yuuri Katsuki comes on screen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my contribution for Day 2 of YOI omegaverse week - Mating Run/Hunting, Scent/Marking.  
> Thank you to the lovely [Criztalkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criztalkey/pseuds/Criztalkey). Thank you darling for fueling my omegaverse needs every day. You're a darling.  
> If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you may find the answers in this [Q&A](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing). Question guide made by [phoenixwaller ](https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers).
> 
> This story will have four chapters and an epilouge and will update weekly.

_“Hi! I’m Phichit Culanont and I’m…”_

“Woah,” Chris says next to him, letting out a low whistle. Victor smiles, turning towards his friend to see him staring up with a broad smile at the big wide screen and the smiling omega on it. Victor looks up at the screen again. The boy is cute, beautiful even. Dark hair, tanned skin, stormy eyes. He talks amicably about hamsters and Victor can almost hear Chris coo next to him, scribbling down notes in his notebook. Victor is happy for his best friend, he truly is, but at the same time he has to fight hard not to let out a deep sigh at his own disappointment. 

They’ve been at this for an hour now, and none of the omegas that have been presented on the screen has caught Victor’s attention. It’s not that they haven't been beautiful, because they all have. It’s not that they haven't been sweet, because they all seem to be. Some spunky, some timid, some kind. None of them stands out. None of them call to Victor and makes him feel as smitten as Chris looks right now. Victor’s notebook lays blank in his lap, just as when they started. 

This had been Chris’ idea. His best friend had suggested that they both participate in one of the few omega hunts that still exists, to find a mate. They had both been single for a while, and both of them had a hard time finding a mate that fit them. At first, Victor had been pensive, having only limited information about the event, but the more he read up on it, the more his interest peaked. Maybe it could be a good idea, to find a mate in a more organised way. Victor hadn’t exactly had much luck with it while he was trying to date. 

Being a successful alpha under thirty didn’t make it hard to find omegas or betas who wanted him, quite the opposite. The trouble was that most seemed to only be interested in that he was good looking, young and rich. When he was out on dates, he felt like they didn’t hear what he was saying, wasn’t actually listening. They just batted their eyelashes and pursed their lips, letting their scent fill the air to show Victor just how interested they were. It was so boring and expected, Victor found it almost laughable. 

Victor wants to mate for love. Find someone who he can share his life with. Someone to spoil, take care of and be loved in return. Not for his money, but for him, who he is. He wants a mate who will be interested in him as a person and not his money. The hunt has excellent rates for life long matches, the scent matching and interviews seemingly a good way to find someone you match with.

The Hunting Games are a tradition that has been going on for centuries. What used to simply be alphas hunting down omegas in the woods during an appointed date and time, are now a bit more civilised. There is still an actual hunt, but there's a little more preparation before that. The first step being the one Victor is currently at, the introduction of the omegas. There are fifteen of them in this hunt, as opposed to the forty alphas sitting in the room, taking down notes. The omegas makes a short presentation of themselves, and afterwards the alphas will receive closed bags with scented rags, marked with the omegas names. That way, the alphas can put together the presentation and the scent and make a more informed selection. 

To solidify their choice even more, the alphas get to submit three questions to any three omegas they want to know more about. The omegas will answer during a live stream. That night, the alphas will see the omegas for the first time, the omegas giving a show during that nights dinner. After that’s done, the alphas will choose who they want to hunt the following day. Some have claimed it is hard to choose just one, being interested in several, but right now Victor hopes to just see one that catches his interest. He can drop out, there is no need to stay if none of the omegas catch his interest, and smelling their scented rags feels almost like an intrusion if he’s not drawn to them in the first place. 

The boy on the screen waivs goodbye with a wide smile. In the corner of his eye, Victor can see Chris start to scribble down notes, probably ideas of what to ask the omega tomorrow. Perhaps Victor can stay until round two, and give Chris a chance to ask more questions to those he’s interested in. He wants his friend to find a good mate, even if it didn’t work out for himself. The screen goes dark for a moment, and then the next video starts, and Victor’s jaw drops. 

There is a new omega on screen, black short hair falling softly over his forehead, messy, but in a cute way. Almost as if it’s been styled to look like he just crawled out of bed, effortlessly beautiful. He’s in glasses, blue framed, deep brown eyes wide behind the lenses. He has a delicate nose, high but soft cheekbones, plump pink lips and a soft crimson blush coloring his cheeks. It’s only his face and upper body that’s visible on screen, and he’s in a soft looking knitted sweater, cream color complementing his skin perfectly. The customary collar around his neck is black, covering his scent glands while still drawing attention to his graceful neck. He’s gorgeous. Utterly breathtaking, and Victor can’t help but lean forward, eyes wide and ears focused on the lovely being on the screen. 

_“H-Hi- uhm. I’m Yuuri.”_

Oh, he has a pretty voice too. Melodic but deep. The omegas lips quirks up in a small smile as he casts his eyes down for a second, and Victor’s heart flutters in his chest. Wow. 

_“I’m 23 years old, and I graduated from Wayne State University two years ago, where I minored in dance and majored in communication within new media. I’m currently working at a charity that works towards giving previously abused animals better lives.”_

That’s so impressive, and an interesting mix of subjects. New media is a powerful force, and something Victor is looking to improve on within his hotel and spa concern, something he knows they’re lacking in. Also, animal rights. Clearly someone who has his heart in the right place. Victor can’t help but think about his own poodle and how devastated he would be if something were to happen to her. While working in new media is something that can heft you a heavy salary, there isn’t much money in working at charities. What an interesting choice. Victor wants to learn more. This omega, Yuuri, have barely said two sentences, and Victor is already swooning over those long lashes and soft skin. Incredible. 

_“In my free time I guess I like to dance. I dance a lot. And play video games. I like that too. Hang out with friends.“_

When looking closer, and with it pointed out again, Victor can see Yuuri’s straight posture, clearly an effect of dancing. He wonders which kind. It may be something classical, with the straight neck and graceful way he moves, even if he’s mostly sitting still. His posture reminds Victor a little bit of his godmother Lilia, who has been dancing ballet for as long as she’s been able to walk. Maybe that’s it. Yuuri bites his lip, contemplating, and Victor’s heart does a double beat. It can’t be healthy, for his heart to behave this way, but he finds he doesn’t really mind. This feeling is new, and exciting, and he can’t help but want more of it, joy flooding his system as he continues to listen to the bells of Yuuri’s voice. 

_“I’m from a seaside town in Japan, my parents own a business there. I have one older sister. Uhm, I don’t really know what more to say?”_

He’s so cute. Victor doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so adorable and surprising at the same time. There is this fire in Yuuri’s eyes that are more vibrant than any Victor has ever seen, and something primal surges in his body, alpha instincts coming out in a way they have never done before. 

_I want him to be mine._

Victor has to shake himself out of it when Yuuri laughs on screen, blush deepening on his cheeks as he licks his lips nervously. 

_“If you can think of something else you want to know, you’ll have to ask, I guess?”_

Yes, Victor has many, may question. He’s positive the three he’s allowed won't be nearly enough. 

_“Okay, Bye!”_

The clip cuts off, casting the room into darkness for a moment before a new video starts, a new omega greeting them on screen. The new omega seems to lack all that enticing features that Yuuri had, and he longs for Yuuri to come back on screen. He won’t of course, so Victor starts scribbling down notes, hoping he won’t forget anything. 

_Dancer, beautiful, new media, animals, gorgeous eyes, video games, breathtaking. Seaside town, parents own their own business, sister, lovely lips._

Victor fights the urge to leave the room to go find Yuuri straight away. There is this itch under his skin, prickling and irritating, telling him to go find this beautiful boy. He wants to know Yuuri, hope rising in his chest at the possibility to get to know him more. Is this what all those couples in the promotion videos meant when they said they knew right away? Victor has never felt this drawn to anyone before, and he has no idea how to respond to that. Could this be a good match? He hardly knows anything about the boy and still finds he doesn’t care. If they asked him to make a choice for the hunt now, it would be easy. 

“See something you like?” Chris asks and Victor looks up to his friend’s amused expression, nodding towards the screen. There is a new omega there now. Victor hadn’t even noticed it changed again. He looks down at the notes, noting the heart next to Yuuri’s name, and blushes. 

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Victor admits and his friend chuckles. Victor looks down at Chris notebook, noticing several names and notes. 

“I see you saw a few,” he shoots back and Chris smirks. 

“Yeah, well. There were many pretty omegas there. I have a favorite though. Might ask a few others questions too, to make sure.”

Suddenly, Victor has a brilliant idea.

“Can I ask you to send some questions for me? I’ll ask some for you if you do.” 

“Wow, you want to ask him six questions?” Chris raises his eyebrows. “You got that smitten?”

Victor lets out a sigh, leaning back into the chair, and look down at the notebook again. 

_Yuuri <3 Dancer, beautiful, new media, animals, gorgeous eyes, video games, breathtaking. Seaside town, parents own their own business, sister, lovely lips. _

Yep. Victor definitely needs more. 

“Please?” Victor says, and Chris chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Tell you what, if I come out of this with a mate, you give us a weekend at one of your hotels, and you can have your questions.”

Victor beams, he would have let his friend have that anyway. Victor owns several hotels and spas around the world, mainly in the US, but some overseas in Europe as well. It’s how he’s made his fortune. He was lucky enough to inherit a small chain of hotels from his uncle when he passed away eight years ago, and Victor has managed to succeed in making the concern prosper. It means a lot of travel, and a lot of luxury suites, meetings and parties. It’s become dull, beautiful cities losing their glow, parties feeling stale, hotel rooms empty and lonely. But with someone like Yuuri by his side, life might brighten immensely. He needs to know if Yuuri might enjoy a life like that. It’s not as if Victor expects his mate to follow him around, but he would be most delighted if they did. Perhaps he and Yuuri could work together, with his skill in new media. He needs to ask some questions to see if Yuuri would want that kind of life. Generally, a mated Omega has to follow their mate if the Alpha demands it, but Victor has no such demands. Even if it would be nice to wake to Yuuri’s deep brown eyes and inkblack hair scattered across the pillow and...

“Deal!” Victor reaches his hand out for a handshake to seal the deal. 

Chris shakes his head, smile fond as he too reaches out and takes Victor’s hand and squeeze it. 

On the way out, after all the omega presentations are done, they all receive a bag with fifteen ziplocked bags, containing scented rags from all the omegas. Victor has to hold himself back from rummaging through it and pulling up the one from Yuuri right there and then, his fingers twitching to know what the omega smells like. He’ll have to wait until he gets up to the hotel room so he can be alone. He can at least try to act proper. A low growl builds in his throat at the thought of everyone else also getting one of Yuuri’s scent samples. He doesn’t want anyone else smelling Yuuri, and that’s crazy, because Victor only saw a three minute clip of the omega and already he’s becoming territorial. 

Chris suggests they meet for dinner later, to discuss the omegas and which questions they are going to ask, after they have smelled the scent samples. Victor agrees and they head for the elevator. He feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin on the way up to his hotel room. He wonders where the omegas are living, surely not at the same hotel, but probably close. The management of the hunt had said the omegas were kept at a different location for their safety, but Victor thinks they can’t be too far, since it’s at the omegas resident they will stay if they find a mate, in the omegas nest. 

The hunting grounds lay just behind the alpha hotel, a vast forest with high birch and pine trees, small creeks and high hills. It’s been a hunting ground for centuries, and the company running it proclaims it to be the best in the world. In three days time, Victor will hopefully stand in one of the alpha booths, waiting to be released. 

The omega will be released first, sprinting out in the arena one minute before the alphas. The reason is to provoke a hunting impulse within the alphas, to hunt and claim. Considering the high amount of alphas, and low of omegas, it’s going to be about who can get to the omega first. The omega can reject a mate, though a hiss, and the alpha will immediately have to step back and cancel their participation. Apparently it rarely comes to that, the omegas usually submit to their mate. The average length of the hunt is just a few minutes, but if it goes on for more than ten hours the hunt will be canceled. It’s only happened one time, and Victor hopes he won’t have to endure something like that. He also hopes that he’ll be the one to get to Yuuri first, and that he will accept him. Is Yuuri smelling his scent sampel now? Have they gotten them yet?

At arrival, the alphas got to scent rags, much like the once from the omegas, currently in the bag hanging of his arm. Fifteen rags to be given to the omegas, together with a spars information form with some minor information the alphas had been allowed to give the omegas, a long with a picture. Did Yuuri find him attractive? Victor hopes so. He really hopes Yuuri enjoys his roses and evergreen scent as well. What will Yuuri smell like? Heavenly, he hopes. 

Victor and Chris separates by the elevator, deciding to meet in three hours down at the hotel restaurant. That will give them enough time to go though the scent samples, compose questions and freshen up. 

Victor all but runs to his room, sitting down on the bed with the paper bag of fifteen scent samples in his lap. He kicks off his shoes and scoots up the bed, leaning against the headboard to get comfortable. He carefully takes the small ziplocked bags out of the bigger one, placing the paper bag the samples cam in next to the bed. 

They are all in different colors, names of omegas written on the bags to guide the alphas to the omegas they found interesting. Victor starts to place the ones he’s not interested in into the paper bag again, until only one, deep blue scent rag, is left. 

_‘Yuuri Katsuki’_

Carefully he opens the bag, leaning forward as he holds his breath, and press his nose into the soft fabric. 

The sweet scent explodes in his nose, senses overwhelmed by vanilla, cherry and sandalwood. Victor takes another deep breath and feels almost dizzy with it. It smells amazing. A little nervous but excited. The perfect combination of sweet, smooth and smokey. He can’t get enough of it, dragging deep pulls of the sent into his nose, overwhelming his senses. 

_Mine_ , his mind chants. _I want to make him all mine._

The next day, Victor and Chris finds themselves back in the wide screen room, sitting down on the same couch they did yesterday, without notebooks this time. Before breakfast, they handed in their questions to the personnel, who took it to the omegas. The personnel are now setting up the video link, where the omegas will answer the questions they sent, live and without seeing them beforehand. Estimately, each omega should have about eight questions each. It will be in the same order as yesterday, which means Victor will have to wait though eleven interviews until it’s Yuuri’s turn. It feels like a lifetime, but Victor can hold out. He can try to focus on helping Chris in the meantime. 

Chris had, after smelling the scent samples, narrowed it down to two omegas he wanted to send questions too. This meant that Victor had sent three questions to them each, from Chris, along the ones he sent to Yuuri, and Chris had scent to the same three, the ones for Yuuri written by Victor. 

The alphas settles down, a little fewer than yesterday, Victor thinks, but not by much. Some might have pulled out of the games, not finding someone who spoke to them. 

One of Chris picks is second and when that interview starts they both listen attentively. They omega smiles sweetly, but the answers he gives matches quite badly with Chris personality. Chris frowns and Victor gives him a sympathetic look. Hopefully the next one will be better. It was the one Victor though his friend would go for after all, with the reaction he gave when just spotting him yesterday. 

Phichit Chulanont smiles widely when he appears on screen, and Victor can imagine the lemongrass and green tea scent Chris described fitting him well. He seems full of energy, which would match with Chris equally large persona. 

_“Hi again!”_ Phichit greets them, the white studio screen behind him stark against his tanned skin and dark hair. _“I hope you’re all well. Let’s see what you want to know about me then.”_

The omega winks, and Victor can’t help but grin as he turns towards Chris who’s smiling smittenly. Yeah, this might work out better. 

A small pile of cards get handed to him by someone off screen, and Phichit looks down at the first, smiling widely. Phichit answers all his questions in good faith, flirty and cheeky and fun. He rolls his eyes at some of the more lewd questions, and then moves on to the next. Victor sighs. All of the omegas have received some rather rude and too personal questions, and Victor wonders which of the alphas feel like that's a good way to treat a possible mate. Thats an alpha stereotype he’d rather be without. 

It’s Yuuri’s turn next, and Victor leans forward in his seat as the lovely omega walks into the set and sits down. He’s in a soft blue seater today, glasses still on his nose but black hair pushed back. He looks even better than yesterday, and Victor feels nerves prickle his skin at the sight of the other man.

 _“Hi!”_ Yuuri says, a soft pink blush spreading on his cheeks as he waives. _“I hope you had a good night last night, and let's just get to the questions, okay?”_

Victor nods, as if Yuuri can see him, butterflies in his stomach fluttering violently as Yuuri receives his stack of cards.

 _“There’s so many,”_ Yuuri comments, frowning a little as he takes the large stack of cards _._

There is. Much more than eight. Victor glances around the room. He must have some competition. 

Yuuri straightens, placing the cards down, probably in his lap. The camera zooms out, revealing a dark and tight pair of jeans, hugging him in all the right places. He looks tense, and then he glances down to the top card, shoulders relaxing slightly as his mouth spreads into a wide smile. He looks up, holding the purple card Victor recognizes as his own. Just knowing that it’s him that’s put that smile on those lovely lips feels amazing. 

_“Do you like poodles?”_ Yuuri reads out loud before looking straight into the camera, eyes glimmering. He looks stunning. 

_“I do, I love poodles. I actually have one.”_ Yuuri laughs, seemingly relaxing more and more for each word that leaves his mouth. _“Her name is Victoria, I call her Vicchan. The breeder did a whole the brittish royal family theme with the litter and well, you can probably guess who my dog is named after. She’s a toy poodle, red brown fur, three years old. I adore her to death. So yeah, you can say I like poodles.”_

Victor feels like he’s already grinning like a fool. Yuuri loves poodles, has one, just like Victor has Makkachin. It’s perfect. He would bet they would get along great. Vicchan sounds like a sweetheart, and Makka is usually very nice to other dogs. 

_“What’s your favorite food?”_ Yuuri read next. _“That’s easy. Katsudon. It’s a japanese dish, my mother makes the best kind, but I may be biased to that.”_ Yuuri looks dreamily away from the screen. If a dish can put that expression on the omegas face, Victor is very interested in trying it, and treat Yuuri to as much of it as he can. 

_“It’s rice, breaded pork, eggs, stock and vegetables. It’s hard to describe, I guess. But if you ever have the chance to try it, you should. It’s super tasty.”_ That fire is back in Yuuri’s eyes and Victor is so gone already, he just wants to go into that arena and claim him right now. 

_“What are your looking for in a mate?”_ reads next, also from one of Victor’s cards. _“Oh, that’s hard to put into words. I guess I want someone who loves me and that I love in return. Someone to spend my life with, a partnership. I would like to find someone who I can be myself with, and who would support me, and I would support them in return. Does that make sense?”_ Yuuri tilts his head as he asks the question, looking into the camera, and Victor can hardly believe it. It’s like he’s saying all the things Victor wants to hear, echoes the same feelings Victor has. Where has this boy been all his life? 

_“What do you usually do when you’re sick?”_ Yuuri scrunches up his nose at the question. It’s very cute. This is another one of Victor’s questions, and he asks it mostly because he feels an urgent need to spoil Yuuri, and he would very much like to know how to do that. Tending to someone when sick is one of the domestic fantasies Victor indulged himself with before going to bed yesterday. It’s also a more subtle way of getting to know what Yuuri might need during a heat, which he might, if they mate. But Victor doesn’t think it’s very appropriate to ask such things like this, and he has a feeling Yuuri wouldn’t appreciate it either. 

_“I guess I’m kind of bad at taking care of myself. At least that’s what my friends think. I usually don’t really do anything different when I’m sick, more than sleep a lot. I try to work from home and make sure I get things done, if I’m not so sick I pass out.”_

Victor frowns. Yuuri’s friends are right. He should take better care of himself. When you’re sick you're supposed to eat your favorite foods, look at your favorite movies and snuggle on the couch. Not work until you pass out. 

_“How do you feel about travel or living abroad?”_ Yuuri reads, another one of Victor’s questions, this one handed in by Chris. 

Yuuri tilts his head, as if contemplating the question for a moment, dark eyelashes fluttering against pale cheeks. Victor’s nerves sparks again. This is one of the most important questions. If Victor mates, he intends it to be for life, and if Yuuri isn’t able to enjoy a life like the one Victor has, Victor would never have the heart to force him. 

_“I guess I already live abroad? Since I don’t live in the same country as my family or where I was born. I like it, otherwise I wouldn’t have stayed. I could consider living in another country as well, depending on the reasons and who I was with.“_ Yuuri looks up into the camera, eyes soft caramel and Victor melts. 

“ _As for travel, I would love too. I haven’t been able to travel much since I don’t have much money, but I would love to see more of the world.”_ His cheeks color crimson at the admission, and he ducks his head, continuing with the next question. 

There are questions about what video games he likes, what made him choose his curriculums, what kind of dance he prefers and if he would show them later. Yuuri answers each of them and Victor soaks up information like a spunge, mesmerised as Yuuri talks about ballet and contemporary dance and that he does intend to dance that night at the dinner. To Victor’s surprise, he does not blush when he says it, fire burning in his eyes as he proclaims what he will try to use as his final call for the alphas. Yuuri keeps surprising Victor, and it’s utterly delightful, addicting even. 

Yuuri laughs as he tries to recall the time he and his best friend poured soap into the college fountain and the whole thing got covered in bubbles, being asked if he ever did anything naughty in college. Yuuri has rolled surprisingly well with the occasional lewd questions, bypassing them just like he did this time. He’s so lovely. 

Yuuri’s laughter dies down and he flips to the next card, all of the previous joy draining from his face. He seems to read the card again, flipping to the next one, and the one after that. All three cards are red, so it’s none of Victor’s. Yuuri tenses again, shoulders rising, and Victor desperately wants to know what they say, what made Yuuri so uncomfortable. Yuuri is frowning, looking up above the camera, addressing someone off-screen. 

_“Do I have to answer them all?”_

_“Why wouldn’t you?”_ Someone not visible asks, and Yuuri frowns down at the cards again, seemingly reading them again. 

_“They are kind of rude, and I don’t feel comfortable disclosing some of this,”_ Yuuri admits, eyes determined. 

_“Can I see?”_ The person off-screen asks and Yuuri hands the three cards over, swaying in place a little as he waits. It must have been something bad, since Yuuri has handled all the others so well. The alpha protectiveness flairs in Victor, and he looks around the room trying to decipher who it is who’s made Yuuri uncomfortable. He comes up with nothing, of course, even if he thinks some of the alphas to the right in the front looks extremely smug. 

_“You don’t have to,”_ the person off-screen says, handing the cards back. _“But maybe you could read them and explain why, so the person, and the others, knows why.”_

Yuuri sighs, looking down at the cards again. He holds his head high as he starts reading, holding the cards in front of him. There are no traces of submission as his eyes pierce the camera. 

_“I will not be answering the questions ‘How many have you slept with?’, ‘Do you turn into a slut during your heats?’ and ‘Have you ever taken a knot?’ because I don’t want to. Think it’s sort of rude to ask someone you don’t know these questions, and I don’t feel like telling an entire room of alphas such intimate information.”_

Victor’s jaw drops. He’s heard this kind of comments before, in locker rooms and at alpha gatherings. Alphas feeling the need to talk down to omegas, make it sound like they’re a lesser gender. It sickens him, to think that someone like that might want to hunt after Yuuri, or any omega as a matter of fact. 

“Virgin!” One of the alphas in the front shouts and laughs, some of the other joining in.

“I sure hope so, I’m sure he’s crazy tight!” Another answers and some other chuckles in response. Victor has to hold back a growl and the urge to stand and shout, maybe even punch them in the face. The only reason he refrains is because one of the personnel hysses the alphas, Yuuri answering another question.

 _“Do you come from a family of omegas?”_ Yuuri reads, that gorgeous spark in his eyes absent now. _“No, most of my family members are betas. My maternal grandfather was an omega, and one of my uncles, but that’s it, I think.”_

Yuuri looks down again, and his lips twitch into a smile. It’s not as bright as the previous one, but it’s still very pretty. He’s holding what must be the last of Victor’s questions, purple card in his hand.

 _“What are your thoughts on Dirty Dancing?”_ Yuuri reads. He smiles, looking straight into the camera, and it feels like he’s looking at Victor, and not through a screen. Victor wishes he was.

_“I’m gonna assume whoever wrote this is referring to the movie and not actually dirty dancing, and I love it. The relationship between Johnny and Baby are one of the few romantic relationships on screen where they both respect each others differences without trying to change them. They strive to take care of each other, support each other and love each other. One of my favorite couples on screen. They also do a lot of dancing, and like I’ve rambled about before, I’m kind of into that.”_

Yes. Yuuri is perfect. He answered better than Victor could have dreamed, on all of his questions, and showed unexpected determination to where his boundaries lay. Victor might be in love. 

Yuuri smiles softly down at the last card, a yellow one. Victor feels a pang of jealousy, knowing Yuuri is looking so fondly down at a card from another alpha. There is a crimson blush on Yuuri’s cheeks again and he takes what looks like a steadying breath before reading the last question. 

_“Do you have a preferred scent?”_

Victors heart hammers in his chest, remembering how lovely and enticing Yuuri’s scent had been, hoping the omega feels the same. With smoldering eyes, Yuuri looks up and Victor feels like his heart might have stopped, as Yuuri licks his lips, gaze feeling like it’s pinning Victor in place.

_“I must admit I’m a little partial to roses and evergreen.”_

Victor suck in a breath, and beside him Chris lets out a low whistle. Yuuri smirks, and it’s such a difference from the blushing before, Victor can hardly believe it’s the same person. Yuuri walks off screen, replaced by another omega, but Victor just sits there in shock, Yuuri’s words echoing in his mind. When he finally turns to his friend, Chris is smiling at him, eyes knowing. 

“Well, it seems the feeling is mutual.” 

Victor’s heart skips a beat. He can’t wait for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going though Yuuri's head? Flirting shamlessly like that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely [Criztalkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criztalkey/pseuds/Criztalkey). Thank you darling for fueling my omegaverse needs every day. You're a darling.  
> If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you may find the answers in this [Q&A](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing). Question guide made by [phoenixwaller ](https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers).

Yuuri braids the three deep blue blankets tightly together, placing them around one of the sides of the bed, before he starts with the next one, braiding it just as tight. He’s always built the sides of his nest like this, finds the sturdiness of the braids to be a good base to build from when he later adds softer paddings to the walls. It takes up a lot of blankets, but it always makes him feel the safest, and the hunt personnel had spared no expense in giving the omegas nesting materials for their nests in the cabins. Yuuri places the last braid on the bed, before starting to place soft pillows against the sides. He wants it to be a great nest, smell just right, have enough sturdiness to hold, but still be soft and comfortable. 

When arriving at the cabin three days ago, he had built a quick temporary nest, mostly blankets wrapped around himself, so he could sleep. He knew he wanted to build a better nest before the actual hunt, but Yuuri preferred to scent his materials while sleeping in them rather than rubbing his scent glands over them. It worked in a pinch, but the natural scenting always made him feel more comfortable and for him, the more forced scenting could mean some of the feelings he felt while scenting the materials leaked out, and that could mean irritation or anxiety, things he would rather not have in his nest if he could help it. He always smelled content when sleeping, and that scent soothed him the most. 

He had now deconstructed the initial nest, to build one he’s hoping to share with a mate. Yuuri glanced over to the dresser on the far end of the room, one of the alpha folders laying open on top of it. The one Yuuri had not been able to close ever since he opened it for the first time.

Breathtakingly blue eyes, gittering like the sea off the shore of Hasetsu. Hair that looks like it has been spun from silver, shorter in the back but with a fringe swept over one eye. High cheekbones, sharp jaw, distinguished nose. Dangerously handsome. The alpha is the most beautiful person Yuuri has ever seen. He blushes as butterflies erupts in his stomach, for what feels like the hundredth time this week, and averts his eyes, placing some more pillows on the inside of the braided walls of the nest, checking to see if it’s soft enough yet. _Just a few more,_ he thought, as he picked up another deep blue one.

Going through the alpha files had been tough. There were forty of them, and after a while, it became tough to separate them. Many looked sort of the same, at least to Yuuri, and none of them really stood out in their information either, not that there was much of that. The alphas were supposed to be kept somewhat anonymous, but Yuuri found it hard to know how he was supposed to make anything out of the information he’s been handed. That was, until he opened _‘Victor’s’_ file. 

When opening the folder, Yuuri’s jaw had dropped and he almost dropped the folder as well, because why was someone as attractive as _that_ , at an event like _this_ ? Surely he must have his pick of omegas fawning over him. Is he an awful person? Is his scent too musky or dominant? Yuuri read though the sparse information, trying to detect something that was wrong with the man. _Victor, twenty eight, business owner, dog lover. Enjoys traveling, movie nights and good food._

He sounded freaking perfect. Yuuri scrambled off the bed, finding the untouched bag of scent samples and rummaged through it until he found the cerise one labeled _‘Victor’_ . He held it carefully in his hands as he walked back to the bed, sitting down on the edge of the temporary nest, carefully opening the bag. A soothing and enticing scent of roses and evergreen leaked out of the bag, clinging to the rag. Yuuri leaned down, chasing it, letting it wash over his senses. Wow. _Wow_. 

He closed the bag, careful to make sure it was completely sealed so the scent wouldn’t leak out, and walked over to the paper bag containing all the other samples. He took it and walked straight out the cabin door, tossing the reaming scent samples in the trash. If Yuuri was going to have an alpha, he had immediately made up his mind. He was sure he didn’t want anyone but Victor.

Yuuri sighs as he looks back to the nest, breaking his fantasizing of the alpha. He has no idea if Victor is even remotely interested in him. There are so many beautiful omegas at the event, far prettier than him. Surely, someone as amazing as Victor would go for one of them. Yuuri had made up his mind however. None of the alphas feels even remotely right, and then as soon as he saw Victor, smelled him, he knew none of the others could measure up. God, he hopes Victor wants him too. 

His hopes had spiked during today's interview. There had been a lot more cards than Yuuri had anticipated. He had been scared none of the alphas would be interested and that he would have none at all. To see such a large stack of cards for him had thrown him off, and at first he had thought that it might be a joke. That they were just playing with him. But most of the questions had been respectful, and many came on the same purple cards. Questions that fit very well with the things Victor had listed as part of his life. Yuuri hopes, he really does, that they were from the gorgeous alpha, and that he found them compatible. 

Yuuri wraps the cream colored blankets over the padded edges of the nest walls, creating a smooth surface all though the nest. It looks good. The organisers had asked for preferred colors in nesting materials when he signed up, and he has gotten just what he wants. The deep blue and cream looks great together, and Yuuri itched to climb into it. He wonders if Victor would like it? If Victor would push him down into the soft fabrics, licking his way up his chest has his hands traveled further down to…

Yuuri shook himself out of the fantasy. He didn’t have time for that. He needs to start getting ready for tonight. It will be his last chance to make the alpha notice him, and Yuuri has a plan. 

He walks into the bathroom to exchange his glasses for lenses, before grabbing his phone and a bag of clothes, and head out of the cabin, walking towards the main building at the edge of the small colony of cabins. All the omegas have their own small cabin, stocked with everything they could need when bringing back a mate from the hunt. A fridge stocked with food and water. A bathroom with a big tub and shower. Closets upon closets with nesting materials and sheets. It’s far more luxurious than Yuuri could ever had imagined.

Yuuri greets the receptionist in the main building, where the omegas have had all of their information gatherings, interview recordings, and meals. He heads straight to the dance studio they have been informed are located in the back, hoping for privacy while he reworks his routine. It’s blissfully empty, and Yuuri sets his bag with the outfit for later tonight on the floor, plugin his phone into the speakers. He starts the familiar playlist of warm up songs, falling into the patterns of stretching out and increasing pressure, making sure his muscles are warm and ready. When the four songs are done, he moves to choose a performance song, smiling a little when an idea forms. 

Yuuri had chosen his favourite number for the last event before the hunt, wanting to feel comfortable and like himself when he stepped up on that stage. It’s filled with swaying movements, flowing arms and soft spins. Yuuri truly loves it, but now he’s thinking that maybe he needs something more. 

A while back, an omega friend and fellow dancer, Guang Hong Ji, had been dating an alpha. Ji had felt like the alpha needed a bit of a push, and during a dance class, he, Yuuri and Phichit had choreographed a dance that had the purpose of driving poor alpha Leo de la Iglesia completely mad. It was suggestive, sexy and outright a mating call. Yuuri had never danced anything so lewd in his life, but with the mating mark Ji sported the next time he saw him, it had clearly worked, maybe even a little too well. 

Yuuri starts the song, getting into the slightly forgotten choreography. Hips sway and then snap, smooth movements of his chest. Low dips and gasp. Hands caressing his body. Locked lewd positions that smooths into playful and flirting. It feels good, but not completely right, and when the song ends Yuuri looks at his reflection in the mirror, frowning. 

“Om my god, Yuuri.”

Yuuri cracks a smile, eyes darting to his best friend’s reflection in the mirror. 

“Too much?” 

Phichit laughs and walks up to him, Yuuri turning so he can look at him. 

“Yeah. If you do that, you’ll send them all into a rut.” 

Yuuri shakes his head but turns back to the mirror, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. He doesn’t think his dancing could set an entire room of alphas into a rut, and he doesn’t want too. He doesn’t care about them. He just wants Victor to notice him, not be able to look away from his dancing. 

“I doubt it, but maybe that’s what I need to catch his attention?” Yuuri suggests. 

He and Phichit have been discussing which alphas they liked best since day one. While Yuuri had set his eye on Victor, Phichit had found one he found equally enticing. A Chris. 

“I thought you had decided to do your solo piece from last years recital?” Phichit says as he walks over to place his bag next to Yuuri’s, before walking over to Yuuri’s phone, starting the soft piano song. Yuuri starts marking his way through it, movements as natural as breathing at this point. 

“I was,” Yuuri agrees as he comes out of a pirouette. “It just doesn’t feel like enough. What if he doesn’t notice me, Phichit?” 

Phicit shakes his head, and smiles fondly, as if what Yuuri is saying is completely crazy. It’s not.

“If those questions were any indication, he already has. They must have been from him Yuuri, they were too much of a fit to his profile to be anyone else's.” 

“I know,” Yuuri sighs, light steps across the floor as the song pick up speed. 

“Plus, you gave a pretty obvious hint with the scent thing,” Phichit points out, grinning wide and Yuuri blushes, falling out of his arabesque without continuing the choreography. 

He doesn’t know what came over him, but the question was right there, and there had only been one scent he had even tried, only one he couldn't stop thinking about. 

“I can’t believe I did that,” Yuuri mumbles as he walks to the middle of the dance floor. “I just feel like this one is too safe, that I need to show him something more.”

Phichit eyes him closely, biting the inside of his cheek, before looking down at the phone, clearly scrolling though Yuuri’s performance songs. 

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asks as he waits, trying to think about anything but Victor’s pretty lips. 

“Good. Having a hard time keeping focus. His scent is so good Yuuri, I might have swooned when I smelled it,” Phcihit says, smile spreading across his face. “One can only hope they feel the same.”

Yuuri nods, doing some of his favourite step combinations, looking at his footwork in the mirror. Maybe the recital piece will be fine. He just thought that something with a little more…

“Oh!” Phichit exclaims and looks up, Yuuri stopping his dancing. “How about ‘Dress’?” 

“Dress?” he asks, and then Phichit starts the song. Yuuri frowns as he tries to recall the old choreography. He had made it a few years ago, but never used it. It’s far sexier than the recital piece, but not as lewd as Ji’s choreography. 

“Start it over,” Yuuri asks and Phichit counts down, and does. 

Yuuri marks through the first verse and chorus, falling out at one place where he forgot the step, but picking it up again. He moves with more purpose during the second verse, the feeling of the choreography coming back to him as he moves across the floor. When the second chorus comes, it’s like the body has tapped into muscle memory and he continues to move with the music, letting the feeling guide him. When he stops, the song is over, he can’t help but smile.

“It’s-”

“Perfect,” Phichit finishes and Yuuri smiles. It is. It’s suggestive and flirting, hinting of a future, a call for something more than just sex. It’s just what he wants to say. Yuuri nods, walking back to the starting position. 

“Again.”

It’s an hour later, Yuuri starting to feel confident with the choreography again. He and Phichit have been alternating between their songs, so they both get to practice. It’s time to get ready, and Yuuri does one final run through without music as Phciht puts on his outfit and makeup. It feels right. The dance suits the occasion, and hopefully it will catch Victor’s eye.

Participating in the hunt had been Phichit’s idea, even if they had talked about it on and off all through college. Phichit’s parents had met through a hunt, and had only warm recommendations for it. Phichit had decided, as soon as he presented, that he was going to partake in one to find his mate. Yuuri found the whole thing kind of intimidating, but also exciting. Phichit kept going on and on about how amazing hunts where, and one night, a few months ago, after too many glasses of wine, they had both signed up. 

Yuuri had considered backing out the next day, hangover pounding at his head, but decided that the least he could do was be there for his best friend. There was also something exciting about being hunted. Perhaps it was some primal part of his inner omega that just liked the idea of finding a mate that spoke to him. Yuuri decided he would go in with an open mind, and if he was lucky he would find someone who he was interested in too, and well. He really had. 

He walks over to his bag, pulling out the outfit, before starting to strip off his practice clothes. The black lace body hugged his frame tight, short sleeves marking his shoulders, the deep v off the lace creating a beautiful illusion, as the sheer fabric behind it still kept him covered all the way up to his collarbones. He grabbed the sheer skirt material, thin gold belt fastening the train like skirt behind him. It was only a half skirt, showing of his long legs in the front but creating beautiful movement behind him as he danced. It was just long enough to grace the floor. Perfect for movement, but not long enough to get tangled in. He had decided to stay barefoot, since it made it much easier to dance. He looks at himself in the mirror. He looks alright, with Phciht’s styling help, he might actually pull this off. 

“Come, sit,” Phichit ordered, done with his own makeup and hair. Yuuri did as he’s told, sitting down in front of his best friend, cross legged. 

Phichit swept Yuuri’s hair back hair with gel, sharpening his features. Phichit smiles as he make sure all the black strands is pushed into place, before reaching into his makeup bag. Usually, Yuuri would to this himself, before a show or a night out. Phichit is better at it though, and this is an important night. Yuuri closes his eyes as Phichit starts doing his makeup, a soft base, black smokey eyes, mascara elongating his laches. 

“Okay, so im just gonna put some lipstick on your lips, but I want it to look like your lips are kiss-swollen, not like its actually lipstick,” Phichit informs him, and Yuuri opens his eyes, relaxing his lips as Phichit’s brows furrow, leaning in to paint Yuuri’s lips. 

“There,” Phichitsays with a triumphant smile. “He won’t know what hit him.” 

Yuuri smiles too, turning to the mirror to catch his own reflection. He does look good, sexy even. He just needs to try to channel that into the performance. Lure the big strong alpha into the chase, encourage him to catch Yuuri. 

They pack up, walking over to the bus that is to take them to the hotel where the alphas are staying. Yuuri feels nerves turn in his stomach as he sits down in the bus seat, Phichit sitting down next to him. His friend smiles, but it’s not as carefree as it usually is. Maybe they’re both nervous. 

“It’s gonna go great,” Yuuri says, not at all confident that it will. Phichit nods, scent still a little nervous. It’s in the entire bus, all the omegas a little anxious and excited about the night. This will be the first time they will be able to see the alphas, even if they will be on stage. 

The bus stops in front of a large glassclad hotel, and they’re escorted into the building, backstage. They are to perform in the same order as all the other events, which means Yuuri will go on as number twelve, and Phichit eleven. It feels like it’s forever until then, and still it’s far too soon. 

On the other side of the curtain they can hear alphas conversing, laughing. Yuuri’s nevers spike again as the first omega is immediately called to the stage, the room behind the curtains falling quiet. Somewhere out there, is Victor. _Will he like the dance? Is there someone else he has his eye on? Am I going to make a fool out of myself?_

A warm hand slide into his, tugging him away from the curtain to a couch at the far end of the room. 

“It’s gonna be great,” Phichit echoes his words from the bus and Yuuri nods. “We’re gonna seduce the hell out of them.” 

“What if I can’t Phichit? What if I make a fool of himself and he’s not interested at all?” Yuuri says, feeling panic rise in his throat. 

“Hey, Hey! No, no. Yuuri. He sent you questions. He did, we both know he did. He likes you too. You have to believe in the power of the hunt, Yuuri. It has magic powers. Believe with meee,” Phichit says, shaking Yuuri’s shoulders, clearly being overdramatic on purpose. 

Yuuri can’t help but giggle at his friends antics. The panic is still there, just under his skin, not letting go of it’s hold on Yuuri.

“Yuuri,” Phichit says, tone more serious this time. “I really think it will work out, but think about it like this. Just go out there, and just dance for him. Only for him. Make sure he notices, make sure he never forgets.” 

Yuuri closes his eyes, taking deep breaths as he steadies himself, trying to imagine Victor’s eyes on him, grounding him in place. _Dance only for him, make him watch only me. Yes. Yes, I can do that_. 

“I’ll look for where he’s sitting, so when I come back, I’ll tell you,” Phichit says, just before he’s called to perform, rising from the couch. Yuuri grabs his hand just as he turns, making Phichit turn back to him.

“Go get him,” he says, trying to send as much encouragement he can out though his scent. 

Phichit breaks into a smile, a genuine one this time, before he winks. 

“He won’t know what hit him.”

Phichit disappears, and there’s only a minute before the familiar song starts. Yuuri stands as he imagines Phichit on stage, moving through his favorite routine, filled with twists, turns and jumps. It always makes Yuuri smile when he sees it, a number exploding with joy and life. It dispels some of his nerves, thinking about something so normal as Phciht flinging himself around the stage as the music builds. Yuuri hopes the alpha Phichit has his eyes on will like it, will choose to hunt him. 

After a few minutes, the song dies down, and Yuuri can hear the alphas clap and whistle. Nerves starts sparking in Yuuri again, but it’s the good kind this time. The kind that always makes him perform to the best of his abilities. The kind that push him to be better, a hint of adrenaline flowing though his body. 

Yuuri’s name is called out on stage, and he meets Phichit just by the curtain. His best friend is smiling, breathing heavy as he grabs Yuuri’s arm. 

“He’s in the middle, middle, right in front of the stage. Make him go crazy.” 

Yuuri nods, walking out and stepping into the shadows just out of the stage lights. He takes a deep breath, and steps out into the light, facing the crowd. Just before he lowers his head, his gaze catches an azure one, right in front of the stage, on the second row. Victor’s eyes are on him, eyes a little wide, mouth open. Confidence surges in Yuuri’s body under the alpha's gaze, and he feels his lips twitched up in a smirk, and just as he lowers his head a little he sees Victor’s eyes widen even more. The song starts, and Yuuri with it. 

_Our secret moments in a crowded room, They've got no idea about me and you_ __  
_There is an indentation in the shape of you,_   
Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo

Yuuri comes out of a pirouette, both feet on the ground as his hand caresses the unmarked scent gland on his neck, just where a bonding mark would go, eyeing Victor as he does, before he continues to dance, steps fluid as the fabric of the skirt follows his movements. 

_All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation_ __  
_My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah)_ __  
_All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation_   
My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah)

Yuuri reaches out towards the audience, towards Victor, leading the music in the dance. Teasing as much as he can, while still keeping his eyes on the alpha he wants. Victor seems to be unable to take his eyes off Yuuri as well, and it fuels him, makes him bold, movements bigger and more expressive.

 _Say my name and everything just stops, I don’t want you like a best friend_ __  
_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_ __  
_Take it off (ha, ha, ha)_ __  
_Carve your name into my bedpost, 'Cause I don't want you like a best friend_ __  
_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_   
Take it off (ha, ha, ha, ha)

Come chase me, his movements call. Come take me, claim me. Yuuri wonders what it would feel like with Victor’s hands on him, strong arms wrapping around his waist as he hunts him down. He can’t help but release more of his scent, hoping it will make Victor feel like Yuuri had by Victor’s scent. 

_All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation_ __  
_My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah)_ __  
_All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting_   
My hands are shaking from holding back from all this (ha, ha, ha, ha)

He imagines Victor pushing him into the nest he constructed for them, hands warm on Yuuris body. Yuuri sways his hips in the dance as he makes sure Victor continues to watch, arms over his head as he stretches a leg up high, before falling into a new set of steps. 

_Say my name and everything just stops, I don't want you like a best friend_ __  
_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_   
Take it off (ha, ha, ha)

How would his name sound on Victor tongue? Yuuri wants to know, wants to hear him chant it like a prayer. 

_Carve your name into my bedpost,'Cause I don't want you like a best friend_ __  
_Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha, ha)_ __  
_Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha, ha)_   
Only bought this dress so you could take it off

He rolls smoothly down to the floor, stretching out on his back, side to the edge of the stage, rolling his body once.

_Say my name and everything just stops_

His eyes are on Victor for a second, making sure he’s watching, before he turns it towards the ceiling, closing his eyes. Just as the music quiets for a few seconds, Yuuri arches his back high off the floor, hips pressing down into the floor, a soft gasp falling of his lips. 

_I don't want you like a best friend_ __  
_Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha, ha)_ __  
_Carve your name into my bedpost, 'Cause I don’t want you like a best friend_   
Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha, ha)

The scent of arousal is heavy in the air now, alpha pheromones mixing, but Yuuri doesn’t care. He doesn't care about any of them. Victor’s now dark eyes are still on him, biting his lip, and that's all Yuuri sees, all Yuuri gives a damn about. He rises slowly, letting his hands wander up his body

_There is an indentation, In the shape of you_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_You made your mark on me, golden tattoo_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

His hands stop just by his scent glands on his neck, spreading his elbows as his hands stay right behind the place where Victor could sink his teeth in just a few hours. He holds the alphas gaze for another second, before turning completely, walking of the stage as the last notes of the song rings out. Challenge laid down. 

  


When getting to the cabin that night, Yuuri crawls into the nest, showered and in comfortable clothes. He snuggles under the covers, removing his glasses and placing them on the nightstand. As he does, he spots Victor’s scent rag. He picks it up, and can’t help but pull it to his nose and inhale deeply. The smell of roses and evergreen taste heavenly on his tongue, and he can only hope he will have the real thing in his nest tomorrow night. With a sigh, he settles down into bed, Victor’s scent still in his nose, as he tucks the rag into one of the edges of the nest.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri you just can't stop with the flirting can you? You're going to kill Victor before he has the chance to catch you! 
> 
> Next Tuesday: HUNT. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor reacts to Yuuri's dance, and the hunt begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely [Criztalkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criztalkey/pseuds/Criztalkey). Thank you darling for fueling my omegaverse needs every day. You're a darling.  
> If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you may find the answers in this [Q&A](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing). Question guide made by [phoenixwaller ](https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers).
> 
> Thank you again for all the love this fic is getting. It means so much to me!

Silence envelopes the room as Yuuri gives him one last sultry look before walking off the stage, without a single glance back. Victor feels his heart thunder in his chest as he watches the sway of Yuuri hips, and he has to grip the armrests of the chair, tight, to stop himself from rushing forward and hunting after him. He has never been so enthralled by another person in his entire life. He had expected Yuuri to come out and perform something beautiful, graceful and soulful. He had anticipated to be amazed by the movements of Yuuri’s body. 

He had in no way, expected the heat on legs that had graced the stage instead. Victor is painfully hard in his pants from what can only be called a mating call. He’s sure now, even if he had hoped before, with the scent comment Yuuri gave during his second interview, that Yuuri is interested in him too. He had not looked at anybody else during the entire dance, heated gaze finding Victor’s over and over as he moved his body to the music. 

The room is filled with the scent of aroused alpha and when Victor comes back to his senses enough to notice, a growl starts to rumble in his chest, possessive and territorial. He glances around the room, noticing how many of the alphas are still staring at the stage where the omega just stood, mouths open and eyes wide. Victor feels a surge of anger, wanting to rip their eyes away, even if Yuuri is already gone. He doesn’t want them to lust for Yuuri. He wants them to stop, even if he has to make them. He’s halfway out of his chair when Chris grabs his arm. Victor had forgotten he was there. He looks down at his best friends expression, eyes wide. 

“Calm down,” Chris says and Victor feels a cool breeze flow through the room. The organisers have opened the windows, and slowly the alphas seems to be composing themselves, the pheromones dispatching in the wind. 

“I-I need to go,” Victor says, standing but without the intent to do anything but head to his hotel room. 

Chris nods and carefully let's Victor’s arm go. Victor nods in goodbye before he walks to the back of the room, opening the door to head for the elevators. He needs to get away, needs to do something about the tenting in his pants. Just before he reaches the elevators, someone calls his name behind him, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Mr. Nikiforov?”

He turns to find one of the organisers walking towards him, and he holds back a sigh. He’s still so hard, and he really needs to do something about it, because he feels like he's going to explode if he doesn’t get his hand around his aching cock. Yuuri’s scent had been so potent in the room, so much better than the scent sample, and Victor can still sense the traces off it and it makes his imagination run wild. 

“Yes?” He says, voice and smile strained. The organiser doesn’t seem to notice.

“I just wanted to check if you had decided who you want to be hunting tomorrow? We’ll be writing everyone's choices down when the event is over.” 

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor says, rushed. There is really no other choice. 

“Alright,” the beta says, picking up her tablet to type something, probably his answer. “We’ll want you all to be down at the breakfast at eight tomorrow morning. Good night.” 

Victor nods, rushing towards the elevator before she can ask anything more. It’s thankfully empty and he can’t help but palm his erection through his clothes as it moves up, thinking about how absolutely delicious Yuuri had looked on that stage. How the body had clung to his torso, lace delicately decorating his skin. How the sheer skirt had framed his bare legs as they moved across the dancefloor, strong yet graceful. Victor moans as he presses the palm of his hand harder against the bulge in his pants, imagining how it would be to have those legs wrapped around his head as he eats out the sweetness of Yuuri’s hole, or suck his cock into his mouth. Which sounds would Yuuri make? Would he be loud? Commanding? Beg? 

The elevator dings, and Victor is so hard it hurts. He moves as swiftly as he can with a straining erection to his room, hurrying inside. 

As the door fall shut and locks, Victor moves further into the room, shrugging out of his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. He leaves them scattered on the floor, his arousal priority. He sinks into bed as soon as he’s naked, and wrapps a hand around his around his thick cock. It feels heavenly, and Victor has to throw his head back and moan as he strokes slowly upwards. 

How would Yuuri’s hand feel around him? Would he tease, strokes soft and almost not there? Or firm and demanding? Would he watch as he took Victor apart, dark eyes hooded and pupils blown? Would Yuuri use his mouth, wetness glorious around Victor’s hard erection as the omegas lips stretched around Victor’s thickness? Would his scent deepen, the floral scent of arousal filling the air as those gorgeous lashes flutter as against his cheekbones?

Yuuri’s scent had been so mouthwatering as he danced, and Victor wants to bury his nose in it, in Yuuri’s neck, breathe him in. Lick along the scent gland, suck it into his mouth and hear Yuuri gasp and moan as he does, feel the vanilla, cherry blossoms and sandalwood explode on his tongue.

Victor is suddenly struck with an idea. He lets go of his now leaking cock, to stand and walk over to the desk where Yuuri’s scent sample lays. He opens the bag and heads back to bed, immediately placing the rag over his nose. He inhales, and his entire body shudders as his senses fills with  _ Yuuri _ . 

He wraps his hand around his cock again, stroking to the memory of Yuuri’s pink lips, letting the sent of the omega he hopes will be his drown him as he closes his eyes. He increases speed, the pleasure flowing though his body as he continues to breathe Yuuri in. He wants Yuuri here with him, pushing the omega down in to the bed as he spread his thighs, pushing into that wet heat. The thought of it makes Victor moan again, hips bucking up into his hand, chasing pleasure. 

The memory of Yuuri arching of the stage, soft gasp falling of his lips is what pushes him over the edge, the picture so sensual and suggestive it drives him mad. 

“Yuuri-,” he moans out as cum spils over his hands and stomach as he continues to fuck into his fist, until he’s oversensitive and trembeling on the plush hotel bed. 

He’s already decided. Yuuri is his. All the other alphas doesn’t stand a chance. 

* * *

He’s up early, showering and putting on the clothes he brought for the hunt, track pants and a black t-shirt, runners. He feels filled with energy, but antsy. He slept the entire night with Yuuri’s scent pressed to his nose, passing out as soon as he had cleaned off after his climax, so his senses are heightened. His inner alpha is searching for its mate, the one the scent belongs to. The feeling is clawing at Victor, already feeling the emotional bond starting to take root in him, even if he and Yuuri still haven’t exchanged a single word. 

The all night scenting with the orgasm prior seems to have set off something primal inside him, and he longs for Yuuri in a way he’s never longed for anyone before, shuddering by the mere thought of not having Yuuri in his arms by the end of the day. 

He sends a text to Chris to meet him down in the restaurant for breakfast when he’s ready, and heads out, bags brought with him. He leaves them in the reception. The alphas who manages to capture an omega gets their belongings brought to the omegas nesting cabin, while those who didn’t will have to pick their things up here again at the end of the day. Victor really hopes to not be one of them. 

He grabs a full plate of breakfast and sits down, scrolling through his phone. He considers googeling Yuuri, but it feels like cheating. He wants to get to know Yuuri the way Yuuri wants to show him, not though someone else's eyes. He’s halfway through his breakfast when Chris comes down. 

“Morning,” Victor greets, smiling widely. 

“Good morning, You’re in a better mood than yesterday,” his best friend comments and Victor frowns, remembering all those alphas eyes on his Yuuri. He tries to shake it off. They are not important. They will not touch him anyway, Victor will see to that.

“Yes, well,” Victor says, sipping his coffee as Chris sits down in the chair opposite him, plate of his own breakfast put down in front of the seat. “I’m gonna catch Yuuri today, so it’s a good day.” 

“Yeah you are,” Chris chuckles as he starts eating and Victor smiles, looking out the window. It’s a cloudy day, but the forecast has promised it won't rain.

“How about you? Still set on Phichit?” Victor asks as he turns back to his friend. 

“Yeah, I feel pretty good about it. Did you get to sign up for Yuuri yesterday before you got up?” 

“I did, they caught me before I headed up. Anything interesting happen after I left?” Victor asks. 

“No, not really. There was a short break where they aired out the room before they started up again with the last three. Two sang and one played piano.” 

Victor nods again, looking around the room that’s slowly been filling up with the other alphas. Despite the small drop in numbers the first day, all the alphas that was here yesterday seems to still be here, making it a little over two alphas per omega. After Yuuri’s display yesterday, Victor is sure he’ll have competition. That never scared him though, and he’ll work hard to make sure he’ll come out with the lovely price. 

“Any strategies for today? I tried to look online but there seems to hardly be any footage up from any hunts. They must really be good at keeping the ‘No filming or photos’ rule,” Victor says and Chris nods.

“Yeah, I tried too before we came here but I got nothing either. I have no idea how it will be organised. Hopefully they’ll tell us soon.” 

They continue to eat, as more alphas fill the room. They are both completely done with breakfast when one of the organisers, a beta woman called Satsuki, calls for their attention. 

“Alright. Good morning, big day today!” She calls and they all seem to sit up a little straighter. Nerves flops in Victor’s stomach. 

“You have all signed up for an omega and will be given the chance to hunt them today. The omegas are at the hunting ground now, checking out the area so they have an idea of how it looks. They will soon leave to go to a secluded area, and when we get the go ahead that they have, we will head out. 

“The same omega order that has been consistent through the event will continue today, so the omega that was first in the interviews and first to perform last night will be the first runner. That gives you an estimate of when it will be your turn, and something to keep track of while you wait. You will all be able to watch the hunts from the stands, which means you will see the start and when the claiming alpha and claimed omega comes back. It’s not mandatory. 

“The hunt will go as followed; The running omega will be put in a closed off waiting room, you will be in an adjoining room. When the omega is given the go ahead, they will head out into the arena. The alphas hunting them will then be let into the omega waiting room. This is for you to be able to get their scent trace. When sixty seconds have passed, you as alphas will be let into the arena. The first alpha to capture the omega will be the winner of the hunt and the omega will take them to their nest. 

“I imagine none of you have hunted an omega before, since this is not something we do outside of events like this, but as been explained to you previously, this will trigger instinctive behaviour within you and the omega. You may act in a way you would not in your everyday life. You as an alpha will become more primal in your search for the mate you desire, as will the omega. I do not know if an omega has ever hissed at you previously, but if they do this in this game, you will notice the effect to be quite powerful, and you may find yourselves imobile for some time. 

“The hunt, like I said, brings out more primal forces. If you and the omega is compatible and you succeed in capturing them, you will develop feelings for each other much faster than you may when dating. It’s not uncommon for couples to come out as fully bonded mates, a mateship that last a lifetime. Trust your instincts and feelings. They will guide you. 

“Lastly, good luck. My colleague is gesturing that I have blabbered too long and that it’s time to head out. Please grab whatever you want to bring to the arena and then follow Hikaru who’s at the entrance over there.” She gestures towards the door in the back. They all start rising and heading out. As the morning air envelops Victor, he can only hope that the hunts before his will go by fast, so he can get to Yuuri sooner. 

* * *

“I bet on the black haired, female one,” Victor says, watching as the next set of alphas walk into the alpha waiting box. It’s been almost five hours since they started, and they have just eaten lunch in the stands overlooking the arena. 

The omega entered a few minutes ago, and will soon be released into the forest. This is hunt number nine. Just one more after this before it’s Chris’ turn, and then, Victor will give all he has to hunt down Yuuri. Victor and Chris have both been getting increasingly nervous, and have therefore started guessing on which of the alphas will be the one to bring the omega back. So far, Victor has guessed right three times, Chris two, and one where they guessed the same. 

They can’t see too much, since most of the hunt happens in the woods, but there is a big grassfield that the omegas and alphas sprint across at the beginning, and so far, the omegas have used a few different techniques, that mostly differentiate in which direction they decide to take. Some run straight ahead, some to the right. They all seem to avoid the left, and Victor and Chris have been speculating vividly as to why. One omega had just ran out to the middle of the grassfield and then stopped, waiting for the alpha who got to her first to claim her. The bell for the start of the ninth hunt chimes, and the red headed omega sprints out, darting to the right. 

Victor wonders how Yuuri’s feeling. Is he nervous too? Has he eaten? Is he thinking about Victor? Is he planning to hiss at anyone who isn’t Victor? Is he planning on hissing at Victor? 

The second bell chimes and the alphas rushes out, spreading across the area. They reach the forest fast, two out of the three choosing the straight ahead approach while the black haired alpha Victor guessed on takes the right. With that, the excitement is over until one of the alphas come back with the omega in their arms, and the stads settles down. Next to him Chris is bouncing his leg, nervously. 

“Nervous?” Victor asks, even if it’s quite obvious. Chris nods, brows furrowing. 

“I am. I wish I knew how many I was going to race with, and what's wrong with the left side. Clearly something is, when all the omegas avoid it.”

Victor hums affirmingly. 

It doesn’t take long before the hunt is over, the black haired alpha carrying a cuddling omega to her chest, bridal style, back out into the grassfield. The tenth hunt takes a bit longer, but does end with the sole alpha that had chosen to hunt the blond omega carrying him out victoriously. Then, the organisers call down all the alphas hunting Phichit Chulanont. Just a few minutes before they had watched the dark haired omega bounce into the box, clearly excited to get going. 

“Go get him,” Victor says with a big smile, trying to be as encouraging as he can. Chris nods, still looking nervous, but determined. 

“I’ll text you when I can, you do the same!” Chris says before he starts heading down. 

Victor really hopes Chris manages to claim Phichit. His best friend have been alone for a long time, and deserves something stable. Chris was in a relationship for several years, getting together in high school. After college they had wanted to different things, and had split up. Since then, Chris has enjoyed the no strings attached strategy, but Victor has always seen him as a relationship type of person. He deserves to find someone who can love him for who he is. Hopefully, Phichit will be that person. 

The bell goes off, and Phichit runs to the edge of the forest. To Victor’s surprise, he stops when he reaches the trees. Phichit looks up at the branches and then jumps, grabbing one of the lower branches of a birch, pulling himself up. He reaches for another branch, and then climbs up to that one as well, sitting down. That's all the time he has, for the second bell chimes and the alphas come running out. 

The other two take the right route, but Chris sprints straight towards where Phichit is sitting. He disappears into the line of the forest, only for Phichit to jump down and turn towards where Chris disappeared. The omega cups his hands around his mouth to shout something into the line of trees. Victor can’t hear what it is, but it’s clearly directed at Chris. The omega turns, starting to run back into the grassfield. It doesn’t take many seconds before Chris is rushing out of the forest, chasing his prey. 

Chris is faster, but Phicht is clearly cunning, darting just out of Chris’ grip when the alpha is about to grab him. The omega is light on his feet and dances out from the alphas grip four times, laughing and swaying his hips as he does. Victor can’t help but grin. The whole thing looks playful, a flirtatious courting. Victor is certain Phichit has set his eye on Chris as well, and is now merely enjoying himself. 

When the omega darts out for the fifth time, he takes off into a fast sprint towards the forest again, Chris giving chase. When just a few meters from the edge, Phichit turns around completely and then rushes towards Chris, jumping up and circling his legs around the alphas waist, arms steadying them as they wrap around Chris shoulders. It must be a miracle that they don’t fall, and Phichit immediately bares his throat, uncovered scent gland on display for Chris disposal in submission. A clear sign of being caught. 

Victor has to look away, as Chris buries his nose in Phichit’s neck. The act feels so intimate, something couples do when they’re alone or in need of reassurance, to show affection. Victor looks over to the entrance of the arena instead, just seeing Yuuri step out of one of the buildings next to the hunting grounds.

His hair is pushed back, and just like the night before, he’s without glasses, giving Victor a wonderful view of Yuuri’s beautiful face. The omega is clad in a tight black t-shirt and tights, just like the other omegas, and just like the other omegas, his neck is completely bare. Victor’s mouth waters by the mere sight of it. He longs to kiss down the pale column, leave bruising marks and then bite down hard on the mating gland there, claim Yuuri as his own. 

It’s common for omegas to wear locked collars, both around neck and wrists, to protect from unwanted mating bonds. The omega would keep the key somewhere safe, and only unlock it when they were somewhere they know they are safe, like their home. Mated omegas often expose their scent glands instead, showing of their mate mark. The body of an omega would repel any other mate mark as long as their alpha was alive. There was a possibility of surgically removing a mark, and the scent gland with it, but that was almost only used in forced matings and abuse cases. To see Yuuri’s graceful neck like this, scent glands unmarked and ready for his bite, it almost drives Victor mad. 

Yuuri walks with his head held high, back straight and eyes locked on the door he will soon pass trough. Soon, Victor and which ever alphas have chosen to hunt Yuuri, will follow. It’s only a matter of minutes now. He wishes Yuuri would look up and meet his eye, give him some indication that he’s longing for Victor too. That Yuuri burns for Victor as well, that he hasn't been able to get Victor off his mind. 

He doesn’t. One of the alpha guards that’s led him to the omega waiting box opens it, and Yuuri walks in, disappearing from view. The door has barely closed when they call for the alphas hunting Yuuri Katuski, and Victor hurries over, not wanting to spend a single second longer than he has to not hunting Yuuri down. When he looks back to the grassfield, he can see his best friend carrying what looks like a very well scented and relaxed omega in his arms. 

He’s let into the alpha waiting box with five other alphas, the biggest group of the day. Victor hates it, but he’s not surprised. Yuuri smells heavenly, looks like a dream and danced the most beautiful and seductive piece Victor has ever seen. Of course other alphas would be attracted to that as well. Victor is just happy it’s not all forty of them. 

The air is becoming thick with pheromones as they wait, dominance and power being displayed, and Victor can’t help but answer it, his own scent coming out, to show them who this omegha really belongs to. Who Yuuri’s mate will soon be. He doesn’t get far, and none of them has thankfully started growling, before the door to the omega waiting cell opens, letting them in to the second room. The now familiar scent of Yuuri washes over him, and Victor takes a deep breath through his nose, so get as much of it in as he can. He’s missed it, since he left his hotel room this morning. Something starts drumming in his veins, new and primal.  _ Mate _ , it chants.  _ Mine _ , it calls. 

Sixty seconds is an eternity and a blink of an eye, and soon the door opens and they spill out of the room. They spread out, and Victor sucks in deep breaths to get a sense of where Yuuri has gone. The other alphas head towards the right, but there is this prickling sensation at the back of Victor mind urging him to go left. Left. None of the omegas has run left. 

He considered going straight ahead, but they had been told to trust their instincts, so Victor does. Against logical thinking, he runs left, following what he assumes to be traces of Yuuri’s scent. He has never been able to track anyone before, nobody really could. In the populated areas there are too many scents, and it’s easy to lose track of a specific one in the mingling. Here, Victor feels Yuuri’s scent call to him like a beacon. 

Victor crosses the treeline of the forest, running faster to not lose the trace of Yuuri’s mouthwatering scent. There is a hill there, and Victor has to push hard to get up to the top. There is a big rock there, and Victor can smell the increased scent there, where Yuuri must have rubbed his wrist. He doesn’t have time to stay and enjoy it, scared he’ll drop the trace. 

He speeds down on the other side, picking up speed on the flat ground, running between pine and birch on soft moss. He needs to find him. His body is screaming at him, pheromones stark in the air as he continues to hunt for his prey. His mate. The trace guides him towards what looks like a clearing and he speed up further as Yuuri’s scent increases, hoping he’s almost within his grasp. 

The sun blinds him as he steps out into the clearing, and he blinks rapidly, pace decreasing as he tries to take in his surroundings, willing his eyes to adjust, so he can see. Yuuri’s scent was so strong before he stepped into the clearing and now it’s almost drowned out by something else and Victor needs to get to him, his entire being is burning with the need to find him -.

“Victor.” 

Victor turns, blinking again, to make his eyes take in the sight properly. Yuuri is in the middle of the clearing, the floor of it covered in soft pink and yellow flowers. He’s looking at Victor with wide eyes, mouth slightly open. Victor longs to rush forward and claim that mouth with his own, grip Yuuri tight and let his scent flood over the omega, mix them together. He’s sure they will smell divine together. 

“Hello, Yuuri,” Victor says instead, holding his instincts back as much as he can. He starts stalking the outside of the clearing, circling the omega. Yuuri turns with him, eyeing his every movement, still looking shocked. 

“You’re hunting for me,” Yuuri says, voice breathless, eyes never leaving Victor’s. The alpha takes a bit of a risk, tightening the ring he’s making around Yuuri, just slightly, making his way over. 

“Do you not want me to?” Victor asks, as he steps even a little closer, Yuuri’s scent becoming stronger. It’s so lovely, Victor wants to bury his nose in it, wake up every morning to it, taste it on his tongue.

“I do.” Yuuri says, moving a little further away, clearly noticing Victor’s advances. “More than anything.”

The admission makes Victor preen, a smile spreading on his lips. Yuuri smirks, focus never wavering from Victor’s form. 

“Good, because I have never wanted anything like you, Yuuri.” Victor sees no reason to hold back. He intends to sink his teeth into that neck in the foreseeable future so he might as well be open with his feelings. Yuuri shudders, and Victor takes the opportunity to take a step closer, almost by Yuuri now. The omega seems to notice, eyes widening as he looks around at their surroundings.    
“You’re gonna have to catch me first though,” Yuuri proclaims, dark eyes determined as the meet Victor’s, and the alpha all but melts under the strong gaze.

“It will be my pleasure.” 

Yuuri bolts towards the opposite direction from where Victor currently is, feet moving fast on the flower bed as he increases the distance between them. Victor feel like he loses all sense of decision and decency as his entire body demands him to rush after. His alpha instincts take over and he runs after the disappearing omega. It’s the same way they came in, and even though he can smell Yuuri going over the hill again, Victor realises he’ll never be able to catch Yuuri that way. He takes a risk, pushing himself to move faster as he circles the hill, pushing forward further into the forest. When he’s gotten about fifty meters, he turns slightly and then sets full speed ahead. 

A dangerous smirk gazes his lips as he sees Yuuri’s moving form coming down the hill, distracted as he looks backwards toward where he thinks Victor will come after him. Victor doesn’t think he can move any faster but yet he does, instincts completely overpowering him now that he’s so close. 

Yuuri notices too late, and before he has a chance to evade, Victor has his hands around Yuuri’s warm waist, tumbeing them down onto the soft ground. Yuuri gasps as his back hits the forest floor, eyes wide as he stares up at Victor who has the wonderful view of Yuuri beneath him, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. If he though Yuuri looked beautiful on tape or on stage, he looks like a god up close. His deep brown eyes are speckled with gold, his lips pink and plump, skin pale and soft. He’s completely breathtaking. 

Yuuri bares his throat, exposing his scent gland even more as he keens, gasp falling from his lips. Victor has no choice, moving on impulse as he leans down, pressing his nose against the spot where Yuuri’s scent is the strongest, where Victor would like to sink his teeth in. He won’t though. A mating bond can only be made during sex, and he does not want to start something here, out in the open, with five other alphas looking for what is his. 

“Victor,” Yuuri gasps and Victor moves his head a little so he can press his lips against the gland, the taste of Yuuri the best thing he’s ever had on his tongue. 

“I caught you,” he proclaims and Yuuri nods, hands coming up to cup behind Victor’s head, pressing his mouth firmer against his scent gland. Victor opens his mouth, sucking lightly, and Yuuri moans. 

“Please, alpha please,” Yuuri begs, Victor’s senses starting to go dizzy with the thickness of Yuuri’s scent as it grows from surprise and adrenaline to lust. 

“Anything lovely, anything at all.” 

Victor pushes up, so he can look Yuuri in the eyes. They’re dangerously dark, lower lip bit. 

“Take me to the nest.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO THE NEST! (if you didn't notice already I really love nesting, haha.) Good work capturing the stamina monster Victor, you might have had to run all night if you didn't out smart him. 
> 
> Next week: Yuuri's thought about being caught, and the boys get to Yuuri's cabin. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TO THE NEST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely [Criztalkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criztalkey/pseuds/Criztalkey). Thank you darling for fueling my omegaverse needs every day. You're a darling.  
> If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you may find the answers in this[Q&A](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing). Question guide made by [phoenixwaller ](https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers).

As Yuuri’s back hits the moss clad floor of the woods, he bares his neck completely. He wants to show that he’s at the alpha’s disposal, that he has truly been caught. Victor let out a soft moan, leaning down to scent Yuuri properly. The alpha presses his wrist against the omegas neck, bringing Yuuri’s wrist up to his neck. The tingling and warm feeling that spreads through Yuuri’s body made him gasp, as a dizzying feeling overtook him. His head feels like cotton as his body basks in the alpha pheromones rushing in his body.

“Mmh, Victor,” Yuuri calls, trying to get his alpha’s attention, to tell him how good it feels. 

Words seems hard to form, so he just stares up into the beautiful alpha’s face, trying to convey all the things he’s feeling with his eyes instead. Victor looks down on him, blue eyes dark as he brings Yuuri’s wrist to his nose, inhaling deeply.

“You smell like mine,” Victor says, eyes never leaving Yuuri’s as he brings the wrist to his mouth, softly pressing his lips to the gland. “We smell so good together, darling.”

Yuuri preens, both at the pet name and at being called Victor’s. He wonders if this is what they meant by instincts running high, because Yuuri has only exchanged a few sentences with Victor, knows almost nothing about him, and still he trusts him. A shiver of pleasure ran through him by the thought of being the omega to Victor’s alpha. 

“Victor,” Yuuri calls again and Victor kisses the scent gland on his wrist again, moving down the arm, soft presses of his lips against Yuuri’s skin. 

“Call me Vitya?” The alpha asks and Yuuri curls his hand around Victor’s head, fingers caressing though silver strands as he pulls him closer. 

“Vitya, kiss me?” Yuuri asks, mind still spinning. He wants the alpha’s lips on his, feel more claimed, give more and receive all of Victor. 

The alpha locks eyes with him, lips leaving the skin of Yuuri’s bicep as he moves to hover over Yuuri once again. Yuuri feels taken under it, completely boxed in between the alpha’s arms. He tries to rise, the other hand coming up to cup the back of Victor head as well, but he’s too dizzy. His eyes fall shut instead, and soon his upper lip is enveloped in warmth. Victor’s soft lips pressing softly against his own. It’s instinctive, opening his mouth and tilting his head, so Victor can deepen the kiss. 

The alpha does, pressing his body against Yuuri’s as his tongue slides smoothly into the omega’s mouth. It’s so wet, and hot and lovely, to have Victor completely pressed against his body, mouths slotted together. Victor breaks off with a gasp, eyes wild and hungry as he looks down at Yuuri, lips pink and swollen. 

“Nest?” he asks and Yuuri nods, tightening his grip around Victor’s neck. 

“Dizzy,” Yuuri manages to push out and Victor nuzzles his nose behind Yuuri’s ear, nipping softly at the sensitive flesh there. 

“I’ll carry you then,” Victor says, pulling Yuuri up with him in one smooth movement. Once upright, Yuuri nuzzles into Victor’s neck, pressing his nose against the scent gland, inhaling deeply as the scent of them fills his senses. Victor’s strong hands are underneath this thighs, and Yuuri presses even closer, chest to chest. He feels safe, cared for. It feels like coming home.

He shouldn't. He doesn’t know the alpha. Yuuri should be scared and try to create space between them. The mere thought of that makes something clench painfully in his chest, make him cling even tighter to Victor’s shoulders. 

They cross the treeline, stepping out into the grass field, and Yuuri hides his face in Victor’s shoulder. He doesn’t want to see anyone, smell anyone. He only wants Victor, and their nest. The nest Yuuri made for them. He hopes Victor will like it, that he’ll want to join Yuuri in it. 

“You okay, darling?” Victor asks, pulling him closer. 

Yuuri nods, glancing up at the alpha’s expression.

“Take care of me?” Yuuri asks, still dizzy. 

“Of course,” Victor says, turning his head to kiss his cheek. Yuuri meets under it, closing his eyes as a soft hum leaves his lips. 

They reach the exit of the arena, and Yuuri hides his face again, as Victor talks to the organisers. He just wants them to let them out. He knows the cabin with his nest isn’t far, and Victor could probably carry him there. The gate unlocks, and Victor starts to move again, walking out of the arena. 

“Think you can guide me, Yuuri?” Victor asks and Yuuri turns his head, trying to orientate himself and stop the spinning of his head. He takes another deep breath of Victor scent, and as it washes over him he untangles one of his hands from the alpha’s hair, pointing towards the main building. 

“Behind the big building, to the left. There is a gravel path to a village of cabins. Our nest is there,”Yuuri says, nuzzling himself into Victor’s shoulder again. A soft gasp leaves Victors lips, even as he continues walking. 

“Ours?” 

Yuuri nods, pressing his lips against Victor’s fabric covered collarbone. 

“I made it for you, for us.” 

Victor hums, a content and lovely sound. Yuuri glances up, looking at the gorgeous alpha that’s caught him. Victor has a soft smile on his lips, eyes straight ahead as he walks them towards Yuuri’s cabin. Yuuri has so many questions. He wonders if Victor will answer them, if he’ll let Yuuri in. He can hear the gravel move under Victor’s steps and he tries to make the sound ground him, chase away the dizziness. 

“Why?” he manages to coax out. Victor looks down at him, eyebrows slightly raised.

“Why what?” the alpha asks.

“Why me?” Yuuri explains. It’s silly, probably. Victor has caught him, and clearly wants him, even if Yuuri is completely shocked by it. Still, it would be really nice to know why. 

Victor hums, eyes glittering and mouth breaking into a smile.

“You enchanted me from the first time I saw you,” Victor starts. “You looked so lovely, and seemed so shy, yet determined. You caught my interest. There wasn’t much in your initial interview, but you really drew me in.

“I didn’t find any of the other omegas intriguing, so when I went up to my hotel room that night and pulled out your scent sample and, it’s hard to explain, but it drew me in more than any scent have before. After that, there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to hunt for you. The questions we got to ask only strengthened that resolve.” 

“Which were yours?” Yuuri asks softly. He can’t stop looking at Victor’s skin, the height of his cheekbones and straight nose. The azure blue of his eyes. 

“Can you guess?” Victor says, amusement lining his voice. Yuuri can, but he’s scared he’ll get it wrong and the alpha will be disappointed with him. Victor blinks and then comes to a stop. 

“Is something wrong?” the alpha asks and Yuuri blinks, straightening so he can look Victor in the eye. How did he know?

“What?” 

Victor frowns, eyes searching Yuuri’s face. 

“Your scent, it soured a little. Is something wrong?” 

Yuuri’s heart starts pounding rapidly, scent undoubtedly souring even more by fear. 

“Sorry, I- I’m sorry,” Yuuri stutters, trying to calm his emotions, and willed himself to not be so expressive in his scent.

Victor’s eyes go wide, and suddenly Yuuri feels enveloped in softness and warmth, alpha pheromones surrounding him as Victor pulls him close.

“No, no, Yuuri. Ssh, it’s okay. No need to be scared.”

Victor presses their necks together, scent glands pressing against each other, and Yuuri almost goes limp in Victor’s grip, the pheromones soothing him. 

“You don’t need to fear me Yuuri. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Yuuri hums, contentment filling him as he completely submits to the alpha. He can feel their mixed scents again, and it fills Yuuri with such fulfillment it’s almost frightening. 

“Good Yuuri, so good for me darling. Beautiful,” Victor coos, starting to walk again. Yuuri, despite his dizziness, can see them approaching the cabins. He lets out a relieved sigh. Soon they will be safe in the nest. 

“The last one on the right,” Yuuri directs, words slurring and mind fuzzy. He feels Victor nod against his shoulder, chin propped up on it, scent glands still touching. It’s making Yuuri’s entire body tingle. He’s never been scented like this, never by an alpha. His parents scented him when he was little, but no one has since he was a teenager. It feels nice. So nice. 

Yuuri hums again, content with being taken care of by such a good, strong alpha.

“Poodles,” he mumbles and Victor chuckles. 

“Yeah, you liked that? I can’t wait to meet Vicchan,” Victor says, voice soft. “I have a poodle too, Makkachin. She’ll love you.” 

Victor’s pace slows and Yuuri looks up to find them standing outside the cabin, his cabin. He licks his lips, straightening in Victor ‘s hold to look at him. 

“You wanna come in?” 

Victor’s smile is breathtaking as he nods, stepping up to the door. Yuuri presses the code into the pad and the door unlocks with a soft click. He squirms a little in Victor’s hold, and even if he doesn’t want the alpha to put him down he should. He needs to invite him into the nest properly. Victor carefully puts him down, protective hand on the small of his back as Yuuri opens the door, legs a little shaky, mind still dizzy. 

Yuuri takes two steps in before he turns, spotting Victor still standing just outside the door. He looks just as nervous as Yuuri feels. The omega takes a step back, and then another, till the back of his legs hit the bed where the nest lies. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri starts, licking his lips as his hands tremble. He’s almost completely sure Victor will say yes, but he’s never invited anyone into his nest before. “Would you please join me in my nest?” 

Victor’s mouth spreads into a gorgeous heart shaped smile and he nods. The alpha steps into the small cabin with sure steps, letting the door fall shut behind him as he closes the distance between them. Yuuri lets his eyes fall shut as he is enveloped in Victor’s scent again, his own coming out in answer, mixing in the air. He takes a few deep breaths before he opens his eyes again, meeting Victor’s blue ones. God, he’s heavenly. 

Yuuri places his hands on Victor’s hips, fingers softly caressing the small sliver of skin exposed there. It’s soft and warm, and Yuuri feels the sudden urge to have more of it under his palms. He tilts his head up, not dropping Victor’s gaze. 

“Kiss me again?” he asks and in no time at all, Victor cups his neck and pulls them flush against each other, lips slotting together softly. 

Yuuri pushes his hands up underneath Victor’s shirt, reveling in the feeling of Victor’s body pressed against his, Victor’s skin under his hand, Victors scent filling his senses. The alphas hands are on his neck, thumbs caressing his scent glands softly and Yuuri gasps against Victor’s lips, the stimulation so good. He pulls Victor’s shirt up, needing them closer, needing them truly skin to skin. Victor’s hands leave Yuuri’s neck to rise above his head, breaking the kiss as Yuuri tugs it completely off. He holds it in his hands, still feeling the warmth of Victor’s body on it. They’re still close, and Yuuri wants nothing more than to be enveloped in Victor’s embrace again, but there is something else he wants too. 

“Can I-, Can I add it to the nest?” he asks, eyes dropping to the nest wall on the bed behind him. He wants it to smell like them both. 

When he looks up, Victor’s smiling, eyes glittering like the sea. 

“You want to?” Victor asks, breathless and low. 

“Yeah, I only have your scent sample in there now so it’s not a lot but-”

“You’ve already put my scent in there?” Victor asks, the smile sliding off his face as his expression turns to surprise. 

“Yeah, I- I hope that’s okay? I just-”

“You decided on me before the hunt even started?”Victor asks, hand coming up to cup Yuuri’s face, eyes so intense Yuuri feels he might get lost in them

“I did,” Yuuri admits. There was no one else he could imagine bringing back here. Everything about Victor had just felt so right, from the second he had seen the picture of the alpha. 

Victor tips his head forward, until their foreheads are touching. His long silver lashes fan out over his cheek as he closes his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. 

“I would love for you to add it to the nest,” Victor agrees, pushing forward to kiss Yuuri again, soft and sweet. 

When they break apart, Yuuri can’t hold back his smile. He steps back looking over the nest to where the shirt would fit. He decides on the top right corner and walks over to weave it into the nest wall.

“Do you want my pants too?” Victor asks and Yuuri nods, turning to agree. 

Victor is only in his underwear, holding the pants out towards Yuuri, winking. Heat rushes to the omega’s cheeks, and fills his entire body as he takes in Victor’s almost naked well sculpted body. Yuuri moves as if in a daze to take the pants, lining them into the left side of the nest as he continues to steal glances at Victor, who smirks when he catches Yuuri’s gaze. 

“See something you like?” the alpha teases. 

Yuuri nods, licking his lips once before he grabs the hem of his own shirt. When it’s over his head, he sees Victor’s mouth go slack, eyes wide, flushing rushing from cheeks down his neck. Yuuri keeps his gaze as he reaches to the leggings, only for Victor to close the distance between them, hands landing over Yuuri’s, halting them in their movements. 

“Can I?” he asks and Yuuri nods, dizzy again with Victor’s scent. 

“Please,” Yuuri says, and Victor leans in to kiss him softly on the lips, thumbs hooked into the hem of the tights. He continues to kiss Yuuri, lips pressing against his cheek, jaw, neck. His lips skim the scent gland and Yuuri lets out a soft moan at the feeling, heat flaring in his body. He can feel his entire being responding to Victor’s administrations, his hands almost dipped into his pants, his lips on his skin. 

Victor’s mouth opens, and then he sucks just where a bonding mark would go.

“Aaah-,” Yuuri gasps as he grabs Victor upper arms to steady himself, as to not fall to the floor as his knees buckle. 

Seemingly satisfied with the mark on Yuuri’s neck, Victor lips continues to explore downwards, and as he moves lover, so does his hands, taking the tights with him. He kisses Yuuri’s clavicle, his sternum, as the tights move down his hips, his ass. When Victor reaches the omegas nipple, the tights are at the middle of his thighs and Yuuri can smell his own slick, the air filling with the sweet scent. Victor seems to smell it too, taking a deep breath before he sucks Yuuri’s left nipple into his mouth. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri moans, grabbing Victor’s arms tighter. The wetness of Victor mouth feels like heaven, and Yuuri wishes they were already in the nest, his back pressed against the mattress, so he didn’t have to worry about falling down in the floor. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Victor murmurs against his skin as he sinks to his knees, mouth trailing soft kisses to his stomach and hips, leggins being pulled completely off. He’s left in a pair of black lace panties. Phichit had bought them for him, insisting on Yuuri wearing something sexier than his usual boxer briefs for his first time. Victor eyes the obvious bulge in the lace, smirk on his lips as he leans forward to mouth at Yuuri’s erection. 

Yuuri moans, the wetness from Victor’s mouth and the friction from the panties felt so good against his hard cock. He can feel slick starting to soak through the garment, trickling down his thighs. 

“Mmh, Vitya, Vitya-,” he gasps, trying to gain control of the raging fire inside him. “Nest-, put me in the nest.”

Victor rises fluidly, lifting Yuuri off the floor as he kisses him again, hot and wet. It’s all consuming, and Yuuri barely registers being put onto the bed, back landing in the middle of the soft nest. Victor crawls into it too, and Yuuri preens, because his alpha approves of the nest he made for them, and wants to join Yuuri in it. Victor kneels between his thighs, bikini briefs tenting. Yuuri has never seen an alpha cock, but he’s heard they can be big. He longs to see it, feel it in his hands, taste it. 

He sits up tentatively, reaching for the hem of the briefs, looking up at Victor for confirmation. Victor cups his cheek, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. 

“Take them off,” Victor asks and Yuuri does, his focus shifting from Victor’s slightly flushed, beautiful face, to face the clothed erection. Slowly, he pulls the briefs down and Victor’s hard cock springs free. It’s so hard, flushed and leaking, and Yuuri can feel a gush of slick between his thighs at the sight of it. He wonders how it will feel inside him, if it will rub him in all the right ways. 

He leaves the black underwear around Victor’s muscular thighs, desperate to get his hands around the alphas length. Yuuri wraps his right hand around the long, thick cock, stroking upwards slowly, as his other hand cupping Victor’s balls. 

“Mmh- Yuuri,” Victor moans and Yuuri looks up to see the flush spread down Victor’s chest. 

“Does it feel good?” Yuuri asks, as he starts stroking the cock a little firmer, faster. 

“So good. Aaah-,” Victor moans and Yuuri feels a rush of confidence at the sight of the alpha’s blue eyes becoming darker as he looks down at Yuuri, eyes hungry. He wants more of it, wants Victor to only look at him, see only him. Wants to drive Victor mad.

Yuuri shifts, the hand on Victor’s balls coming down to the bed so he can steady himself as he places himself on all fours. With a steady grip on the base of Victor’s gorgeous cock, he leans forward, and sucks the tip into his mouth. The sound Victor makes is the sexiest thing Yuuri has ever heard, and a fresh wave of slick runs down his thighs. He’s never been this wet outside of a heat before, but the scent of their joint arousal and the stretch of his lips around Victor’s cock is making him more turned on than Yuuri’s ever been. 

He sinks down the length, mouth stretching obscenely as he tastes Victor on his tongue, salt and musk. It feels so good, and Yuuri hums contently at the feeling. He doesn't get all of it in, and he keeps his hand on the base so to keep it steady as he pulls back, sucking on the tip before cupping his tongue around Victor’s cock, and sink down again.

“Fuuck, Yuuri. Yuuri, that feel soo- aah,” Victor moans and Yuuri hums again, bobbing his head up and down. 

He leans down on his elbows so he can cup Victor’s balls again and starts to stroke his other hand with his bobbing, giving the entire length pleasure. Victor’s hands strokes through Yuuri’s hair, blunt nails scraping his scalp, before he moves them down Yuuri’s neck and down his back. He reaches for his panties and pushes them down, exposing Yuuri’s slick wet entrance.

“Oh, god, you’re so wet Yuuri,” Victor gasps as his finger rub between Yuuri’s cheeks, into the slick.

Victor’s fingers slides over his entrance and Yuuri moans, trying to rock back into the digits without letting Victor’s cock slide from his mouth, suddenly feeling extremely empty. 

“You want me to fill you up Yuuri?” Victor asks, breathless. Yuuri whimpers, trying again to press back onto Victor’s finger that's now circling his rim, wants to be filled. 

Victor’s index finger slides in easily, and Yuuri moans at the friction as the finger sinks into him, Victor pumping in and out slowly. Yuuri is already so wet and relaxed, and it doesn’t take long before Victor adds another finger, making Yuuri moan around Victor’s cock again.

“Aah- so good Yuuri. You’re opening up for me so well,” Victor praises and Yuuri starts rocking backwards, Victor’s scent in his system, cock in his mouth and fingers in his hole. He feels claimed, even if there isn't a bite mark on his neck. 

The slight stretch of his entrance feels amazing, but he needs more, needs to be completely filled. Yuuri pulls of Victor’s cock, lips feeling swollen and used as he moans for more. Victor adds another fingers, and Yuuri moans loudly, falling down into the sheets, ass still pushed up into the air. 

“Ahh, Vitya, Vitya,” Yuuri chants. It’s so good, so hot. He’s never had anyone else's fingers inside him and it’s so familiar yet foreign, the way Victor’s strokes angled different from his own, fingers longer than his. Reaching deeper, but not deep enough. 

“So wet Yuuri, I feel like could just slide in now, just take you.”

“Please,” Yuuri all but begs. He wants Victor in him so bad. Wants to be even more taken, even more claimed. 

Victor’s fingers slide out, and then the alpha places his hands on Yuuri’s waist, guiding him up. He pulls Yuuri to his chest, pressing their lips together. Yuuri’s hands find a home in Victor hair, caressing through soft silver strands as the kiss deepens, both of them humming contently. Yuuri is falling, falling so fast and hard. He’ll never recover from this. Victor guides him gently down into the bed, back against the soft blankets Yuuri has spread there, for this purpose alone. 

They break for air, both panting and staring into each others eyes. Yuuri rubs his thumbs against Victor’s swollen and flushed scenglands, more of that delicious scent filling the air. Yuuri loves it, might even be in love with Victor. He’s never felt like this before. Like he might shatter if he lets go, if he can’t have Victor like this always. He feels himself tremble, Victor’s hands caressing down his sides. 

“Ssh, I got you darling,” Victor coos and Yuuri leans up to kiss him again, pressing their lips sweetly against each other. 

“Vitya I-,” Yuuri cuts himself off, not knowing what to say, how to word all the things he’s feeling. 

The organisers had said the hunt could be intense, that feelings might develop quickly, but Yuuri had never expected it to be like this. He barely knows anything about Victor, and still he feels completely safe here, wants to never be without this. It’s terrifying. 

“You can tell me ,Yuuri. You can tell me anything you want,” Victor assures him and looking into Victor’s eyes, Yuuri believes him. 

“Don’t leave,” Yuuri whispers and Victor frowns, as if the thought had never crossed his mind.

“I won’t. I’ll stay as long as you want Yuuri. I’ll never leave.”

Yuuri kisses him again, and again, losing himself in the feeling of Victor’s hot lips against his own. He can feel Victor shifting above him, right hand leaving Yuuri’s body, and then there is a blunt pressure against his entrance. Gasping he breaks the kiss, staring up into Victor’s eyes. 

“Can I?” Victor asks and Yuuri nods, pushing his hips up to meet Victor’s cock. 

The tip slips in, and they both moan. Victor is far thicker than any toy Yuuri has used, and it burns as it spreads Yuuri open. Victor is gentle, slowly pressing in, giving Yuuri time to adjust. It’s pain and pleasure and Yuuri suck in air, trying to relax around the long and thick length. It’s a slow slide, until Victor is fully seated inside, hips pressed against Yuuri’s ass. The alpha is breathing heavy, hands on either side of Yuuri’s head. His breath ghosts over Yuuri’s lips and he looks completely wrecked. 

He’s beautiful. Yuuri is definitely in love with him. 

Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor’s neck again, starting to rock his hips up and down on Victor’s hard cock. The friction is amazing, and Yuuri moans at the feeling of being filled, of having Victor’s hard cock giving him pleasure. 

“Yuuri, aah, you’re so tight. You feel so good,” Victor moans against his lips. Yuuri reaches up to pull the alpha’s lower lip into his mouth, sucking lightly. 

Victor’s hips starts to move, one hand coming up to lift Yuuri’s legs higher, spread his thighs wider, as he starts meets Yuuri’s thrusts. 

“Haa- Oh,” Yuuri moans as the angle changes, Victor rubbing against that sweet spot inside him, pleasure building in his body, heat exploding in his veins. “Yes, Vitya.”

Victor seems spurred on by Yuuri’s moans, pace increasing. Overwhelming pleasure is building in Yuuri’s gut, hot and almost unbearable as he bares his throat, desperate for Victor to bite him, claim him. 

“Please, aah-, Please Vitya.”

“Anything Yuuri,” Victor pants. “Whatever you want.”

“Claim me, make me yours.” 

“Fuck, yes Yuuri, Yes,”Victor growls, hands coming around Yuuri’s back to pull him into his lap, both of them sitting in the nest. 

From this position, Yuuri can decide the pace, and he rocks down frantically, slick coating his thighs and Victor’s lap. Victor meets his pace, he sharply thrusts up into Yuuri, making the omega cry out in pleasure.

Victor bares his neck, and Yuuri waste no time in placing his nose there, inhaling the deep scent of Victor’s arousal, and the soft lingering of his own from the scenting. Soon, there will forever be a hint of Yuuri in Victor’s scent, a show of claimed alpha. Yuuri smiles, continuing to rock down on the alphas hard cock. Soon, it will be them forever.

Yuuri presses his lips at the scent gland, a soft kiss before he opens his mouth. He feels Victor’s mouth press against his own scent gland, and just as Yuuri tumbles over the edge of pleasure, teeth sinking into Victor’s skin, he feels pain erupt at his neck. 

Then everything turns white. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, welcome to smut week I guess xD 
> 
> Next week: The last part of this story - An epilogue where we get a glimpse into the boys life in the future. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely [Criztalkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criztalkey/pseuds/Criztalkey). Thank you darling for fueling my omegaverse needs every day. You're a darling.  
> If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you may find the answers in this [Q&A](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing). Question guide made by [phoenixwaller ](https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers).

The soft morning light shines in through the sheer curtains, illuminating the luxury hotel room. Outside of the panorama windows there’s the soft sound of waves crashing against the hard rocks of the shore. All else is quiet. The bed is soft, the temperature under the covers perfect, the warm body of his mate pressed against his chest. Victor lets out a soft rumble, contentment filling his body as he presses his nose against Yuuri’s neck, breathing him in. Yuuri hums in his sleep, an answering purr starting to vibrate through his body, and joy fills Victor as he tightens his grip around the omegas waist. 

They arrived three days ago at their coastline hotel after a quick visit in Switzerland to spend some time with Phichit and Chris, and even though it’s been meeting after meeting with staff and local businesses since they arrived, they’ve managed to squeeze in some late night beach time at the small private sandy beach adjacent to their hotel room. Yuuri looked amazing in his bathing suit on the first day and Victor might have had to make sure his omega knew exactly how much he loves him right there on a blanket in the sand, still wine drunk from dinner and with declarations of love on his lips.

Victor still can’t believe he got this lucky, and has a hard time wrapping his mind around how all of these circumstances two years ago that led him to find the most beautiful person he’s ever met. Sometimes he’s hit with the overwhelming realisation that he could have missed out on this. If he had declined Chris’s offer to go to the hunt. If he had decided to leave early because none of the first omegas interested him. If someone had caught Yuuri before him. An uncomfortable shiver runs through his body by the thought of Yuuri in someone else's arms, someone else's bite on his neck and someone else's scent in his body. Yuuri has reassured him, time and time again, that it never would have happened. That he wouldn't have let anyone else take him. He has reassured Victor over and over again that there was a reason as to why all the other scent samples were not in the cabin, and Victor’s were woven into the nest. Yuuri had already decided who he wanted when he headed out into the arena. It would be Victor or none at all. Victor can’t believe his luck, that someone as wonderful, beautiful and mesmerising as Yuuri wants him back just as much. 

Yuuri stirs in his arms, movements sluggish and uncoordinated as he turns in Victor’s grip, immediately snuggling into Victor's bare chest, mumbling something into his skin. Victor chuckles. His mate is always so sleepy in the morning, cuddly, warm and cute. He lets his hands lay flat on Yuuri’s lower back, reveling in the warmth of him, of having him this close.

“What was that love? I didn’t hear you?” Victor asks and Yuuri buries himself even deeper into Victor's chest with another grumble. 

“Mhm,” Victor says, without having any idea what Yuuri just said, kissing the crown of his head. “Go back to sleep Yuuri, it’s still early.” 

“You’re sad,” Yuuri slurs as he pulls back, tilting his head up and eyes blinking slowly to adjust to the light, but glued to Victor’s face. “Can’t sleep when you’re sad.” 

“I’m not sad!” Victor protest and Yuuri furrows his eyebrows, pointing Victor in the chest determinately. 

“Can feel it in the bond,” Yuuri says with a yawn. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, just thinking, worrying about unimportant things,” Victor admits, looking down into Yuuri’s deep brown eyes. Yuuri nods, shuffling in the bed so he can push up and press his lips against Victor’s. His lips are slightly chapped, but soft and warm, and Victor melts into the kiss immediately, all those worries of what could have never been disappearing with each press of Yuuri’s lips, each roll of his tongue. Victor presses Yuuri closer, bodies pressed tight together in the large push bed. 

Victor loves Yuuri. Loves him with every fiber of his being and never, ever wants this to end. He’ll try to always take care of Yuuri. That no matter how much time passes he’ll make sure to put Yuuri first. 

The bond floods with love and joy, and Yuuri lets out a soft moan as Victor’s hand moves down his waist to his ass. Yuuri is still naked. Victor didn’t let him put anything on last night after they had some fun in the rain shower and he’s extremely grateful for it now. He squeezes one of those round cheeks, Yuuri instinctively pressing his hips into Victor’s, his cock already half hard. Victor feels himself growing hard too, blood rushing down to his groin as arousal starts to flow through his veins. The smell of arousal starts to fill the room too, the familiar scent bringing a smile to Victor’s lips as he presses closer to Yuuri, lips moving against each other in an unhurried but passionate kiss. 

Yuuri rolls his hips again, and Victor moans, hand slipping between Yuuri’s cheeks where the omega’s already started leaking slick. Victor presses a finger into Yuuri’s hole carefully, still slightly stretched from yesterday. Yuuri breaks the kiss with a gasp, tilting his head back, eyes fall shut. It gives Victor the perfect opportunity to place his lips on Yuuri’s exposed neck, sucking a mark into the pale collum. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri gasps, as Victor pushes another finger into Yuuri’s wet hole, scissoring to test the stretch, before starting to pump in an out again, small gasp falling from his mate’s lips. 

“You’re so wet already darling, did you have a nice dream before I woke you?” Victor murmurs into Yuuri’s skin, kissing softly before sucking another mark into it, right under the scent gland. 

“Mmh,” Yuuri moans, rocking back on Victor’s fingers, opening himself up more. 

“Was it about me?” Victor teases, licking over the scent gland and Yuuri’s hips buck with a gasp. 

“Mmh-, It’s-, aah- always about you,” Yuuri moans and Victor can’t help but smile into his skin, niping softly at the scent gland, making Yuuri’s hips grind against his again. 

“Yeah?” Victor says, voice low as he leans up to whisper in Yuuri’s ear. “You got all wet and hard for me? What are we going to do about that?” 

Yuuri whines and then his hands press hard against Victor’s chest, pushing him away. For a horrifying second Victor wonders if he did something wrong, before he takes in the crimson flush on his mate’s cheek, lip slightly bit. Yuuri moves away slowly, clearly still a bit sleepy. His movements are still graceful, and Victor watches, mesmerized as Yuuri slides to the other side of the bed. The omega leans down on his elbows, arching his back as he pushes his ass up, knees spread on the cover. Yuuri leans down to rest his head on his hands, looking over at Victor with that look. That look he had when he danced for Victor that first time, the look he had as he begged for Victor to mark him, that same look he used yesterday right before he dropped the towel and swayed his hips as he walked towards the shower. It renders Victor speechless every time, mouth drying and cock twitching because he’s never seen anything as eros as his mate. 

Yuuri sucks his plump lower lip into his mouth, lowers his eyelashes and Victor knows that whatever Yuuri asks next, he’ll do it. 

“Come fuck me, alpha.” 

Victor’s up in a second and as he rushes to place himself behind Yuuri he can see the slight smirk on Yuuri’s lips, like he knows just the power he holds over Victor, like he knows that if he asked, Victor would do anything gladly. The bond rushes with arousal and adoration, love, and it’s that feeling that makes it so easy to hand over everything to Yuuri, leaving Victor with no doubt that Yuuri will take care of him too. That they are in this together, a team. 

He pushes two fingers into Yuuri’s hole again, rubbing just where he knows Yuuri’s prostate is, teasing. Yuuri moans, hands fisting in the sheets. 

“More,” Yuuri asks. “Pleas Vitya, more.” 

Victor is so weak, like putty in Yuuri’s hands. So he pulls his fingers out, using the slick on them to coat his cock. The few strokes feels heavenly from being untouched up until now, and Victor hurries to line up, knowing Yuuri’s heat will feel even better. 

He pushes in slowly, watching as Yuuri’s body opens up beautifully for him. Victor moans, hands gripping tightly at Yuuri’s hips as he continues to push into that hot wetness. Yuuri’s fingers grabs at the sheets, as if trying to find something to ground him in the pleasure as he continues to gasp out Victor’s name. Yuuri is a dream to fuck. Victor has never had anyone who turns him on as much. He’s so tight, slick hole hugging Victor’s erection perfectly as he pushes in and pulls out, making them both gasp. He’s so responsive too, and has no trouble taking control and rendering Victor into a begging sobbing mess as he rides Victor till he can’t speak. That’s not what his omega wants right now though, and Victor is all too happy to comply, to push himself deep into Yuuri’s heat until he’s completely bottomed out.

“Fuck, Yuuri,” he says, caressing his hand down the beautiful arch of Yuuri’s back. “Feels so fucking good.” 

“More,” Yuuri asks, pushing himself forward so he can rock himself shallowly on Victor’s cock, making Victor let out another moan. “Fuck me good, alpha.” 

Victor shivers, hands coming to rest on Yuuri’s hips again, holding him still as he starts fucking into him in ernest. Yuuri moans, and Victor shifts his hips just enough to make sure he’s in the right angle to hit Yuuri’s sweet spot. Yuuri’s soaking wet now, slick soaking both of their groins as Victor increases his pace, pounding into his mate, pleasure delicious. 

“Yes-, yesss,” Yuuri moans and Victor needs him closer, wants more of Yuuri’s skin against his own. He leans down to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist, and Yuuri follows beautifully up, hands coming to tangle in Victor's hair, nails scraping against his nape. Victor continues to pound into Yuuri, feeling his release approach fast, pleasure tight in his groin. He wraps a hand around Yuuri's cock and Yuuri all but screams in pleasure as Victor starts stroking in time with his thrusts. 

“Vitya, Vitya yes,” Yuuri gasps, twisting his head to he can capture Victor’s lips in a crooked and wet kiss. 

“I love you,” Victor gasp against Yuuri’s mouth. “I love you so fucking much.” 

“Me too, aaah, knot me,” Yuuri asks, fingers pressing hard into Victor’s neck. “Please Vitya, I love your knot so much.” 

“Yes, Yuuri, Yess,” Victor agrees, pace increasing as he feels the knot swell, stretching Yuuri wider until it completely pops, locking them together as the orgasm explodes through Victor, pleasure searing hot and white though his entire body. He feels himself tremble, Yuuri spilling over his hand with a loud moan, clenching down hard on Victor’s cock as it continues to fill Yuuri up with his come. They collapse forward, Yuuri thankfully having the strength to break their fall into the plush mattress with his hands before they roll over, still locked together by the knot. 

“I love you,” Yuuri says when their breaths have evened out, fingers lacing together over Yuuri’s stomach. “More than anything in the world.”

“Rest, love,” Victor says, kissing the nape of Yuuri’s neck, sweat beads still clinging to it. “I’ll get breakfast.” 

“Mmh,” Yuuri yawns, pressing back against Victor’s chest. “Best mate.” 

Victor feels like he might burst with love. It’s so much, and so lovely, and he’ll cherish it forever. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's everything from this story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it, because I've loved writing it. It's been such an amazing ride and I'm ecstatic about all the love you al have given this dorky idea. Thank you <3
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
